<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchtober: у тётушки Ли by andywarhol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101120">Witchtober: у тётушки Ли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol'>andywarhol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Folklore, Gen, POV First Person, Storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведьма шептала слова старой клятвы: "...Никогда не отвернуться и не опустить взгляд. Подставить плечо, спину, протянуть руку..."</p><p>Глаза её смотрели далеко, сквозь стекло и металл, сквозь отражение, сквозь годы. Кто знает, что они видели. Кто знает, кому были обращены слова, последовавшие за клятвой: про семью и долг, про разлуку и веру, про прошлое и настоящее, про начало и конец.</p><p>Конец, который никогда не будет концом, в истории без начала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. plants & herbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В работе к каждой главе в качестве эпиграфа используется цитата сэра Терри Пратчетта, мир праху его, но к Плоскому миру эта история отношения не имеет.<br/>История о вещах, волшебных и не очень, и о том, как эти вещи на нас влияют, начавшаяся как сборник драбблов для Ведьминого октября.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ведьмин чай</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– Чаинки не умеют предсказывать будущее, это всем известно.</em><br/>
<em>– Кроме самих чаинок.</em><br/>
<em>– Ну да, нужно быть совсем слабоумной, чтобы спорить с чайной заваркой.</em><br/>
<em>Терри Пратчетт, Маскарад</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Коридор из гостиной на кухню был сам по себе местом очень примечательным. Изогнутый, неширокий, но и не узкий, достаточно хорошо освещённый слегка запылёнными лампами. На полу – полосатый плетёный ковёр жесткой нити, об который постоянно кто-то запинался.</p><p>В коридоре смешивались запахи съестного с кухни и табака из гостиной, где после приёма пищи жители дома любили задумчиво посидеть у камина. А ещё в коридоре обитал сервант. Он выплывал из-за поворота монструозной тушей и словно никому не хотел давать доступа к тому, что внутри.</p><p>Тётушка Ли, по её словам, хранила там: "Всего понемногу, чего уж, посуду, пряности, – тут она неизменно лукаво подмигивала, – и всякие колдовские корни и травы, позволяющие из самого простого блюда или напитка сотворить что-то волшебное".</p><p>– Вот, возьми, мой особый чай. От простуды и следа не останется! – причитала она и всовывала с грубоватой нежностью в руки большую благоухающую кружку. После, у камина, забавно грозила кочергой: – Пей, пока не остыл! – и укрывала пледом, что-то тихо напевая под нос.</p><p>– Мелисса от головной боли, ромашка и шалфей для горла, немного кореньев, имбирь и солодка, и ещё лепесток клевера, на счастье, – отвечала она на вопрос о том, что же входит в состав её варева. И сколько я себя помню, ингредиенты каждый раз были разные.</p><p>После, убаюканный тихим пением и видом огня в камине, я засыпал в необъятном уютном кресле, а наутро был бодр и первым делом шел наколоть дров в поленницу.</p><p>И вот как-то раз мне повезло застать тётушку в коридоре, когда её руки были почти по локоть погружены в тёмные недра серванта. Я загляделся на повязанные бечёвкой пучки трав, на коренья в банках тёмного стекла и на семейство пузатых горшочков, в которых тётушка иногда запекает мясо.</p><p>– Убереги свой любопытный нос от встречи с половником, мальчик, – как нерадивого ребёнка отчитала она меня, хотя гостить в её доме я начал лишь разменяв третий десяток: – Здесь спрятано волшебство! – улыбнувшись, сказала она и покосилась украдкой на надёжно запрятанную от "всяких неразумных мальчишек, которым дай только волю разболеться" пузатую бутылку бренди.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hats & accessories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Fleetwood Mac – Black Magic Woman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <b>Основной закон ведовства гласит: вы всё решаете сами</b>
  </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
      <em>По правде говоря, многие ведьмы могли за всю жизнь ни разу не сотворить серьезное, очевидное колдовство (они лишь плели запутки и ловушки снов и проклятий, что за колдовство не считается, будучи скорее народным творчеством, и все остальное ведовство заключалось в занятиях медициной, здравом смысле и способности выглядеть сурово в остроконечной шляпе).<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Шляпа, полная неба</em>
    </p>
</blockquote><p>
    
  </p><p>Тётушка Ли убирала чердак.<br/>
Как беден иногда бывает язык, и как много порой значит контекст. Ведь фраза: "Тётушка Ли убирала чердак" не передаёт ни на гран той эпичности, того скрытого героизма, той печати обречённости на лице тётушки, когда она решилась на подвиг: сегодня или никогда. И разложила лестницу в небо.</p><p>Разумеется, я не мог спокойно прохлаждаться, невзирая на отпуск, оставив тётушку воевать с легионами старья и пыли. К тому же, я был уверен, что уж чердак-то в этом доме точно окажется богат на всякие волшебные диковины.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что тётушка – человек аккуратный и чистоплотный, ей не чужда простая бережливость людей, всё в жизни получающих собственным трудом. Поэтому вещи на чердаке появляются с завидной частотой, а магия уборки в нём творится лишь раз в году.</p><p>Поэтому, когда я закончил подъем по, будем честны, довольно хлипкой выдвижной лестнице, меня приняло не самое волшебное, но и не совсем обычное помещение. Я-то уже навоображал себе что-то из фильмов ужасов: завешанные полотном проклятые зеркала или картины, большие кованые сундуки, которые лучше не открывать, безмолвные наводящие ужас манекены в старинных платьях, кипы архивных папок и фотоальбомов...</p><p>Впрочем, уж фотоальбомов тут было достаточно. Был и сундук, правда, из плетеного ротанга, в котором эти фотоальбомы и хранились. И даже зеркало было – самое обычное, без рамы, не разбитое – для того, чтобы понять, превратился ты в поросёнка или ещё можешь работать, смеясь, пояснила тётушка.</p><p>Мы протирали вещи, переставляя с места на место. Что-то тётушка, явно скрепя сердце, разрешала выбросить или отправить в камин. И нет, это не мы провели добрые несколько часов за рассматриванием фотографий юной цветущей Ли и моей столь же юной матери: они улыбались фотографу посреди сада, кокетливо удерживая на головах шляпы интересного фасона – видимо, день был ветреный.</p><p>Когда я спросил у тётушки по поводу заинтересовавших меня шляпок, получил в ответ несерьезный шлепок пыльной тряпкой по попе. "Никогда, мальчик, не спрашивай у уважающих себя ведьм про выбор фасона шляпки!" – намеренно высокомерным поучающим тоном проговорила она.</p><p>– Видишь вон тот шкаф? – она махнула рукой, всё еще державшей тряпку, в сторону большого платяного шкафа, сделанного из добротного дерева, и в воздух взметнулось ещё немного пыли, – у каждой честной ведьмы есть шкаф, полный шляп. Именно здесь скрыты наши величайшие победы и стыднейшие провалы.</p><p>Разумеется, сунуть нос к содержимому шкафа мне тётушка и близко не дала.</p><p>Но я видел, какой поволокой затянулись её глаза при рассматривании того шкафа. Она совершенно очевидно заново окунулась в памятные события своей молодости, и проснувшаяся ностальгия стоила нам затянувшейся ещё на два дня уборки. И двух вечеров у камина, проведённых в тихом и уютном молчании.</p><p>Когда мы покончили с чердаком, тётушка Ли решила прогуляться вместе со мной до озера. Идти было не более часа медленным прогулочным шагом, погода радовала: дождливые дни пришлись на уборку, сейчас же выглянуло последнее тёплое солнце осени, ветер умолк, затихнув где-то в деревьях.</p><p>Мы уже было собрались выйти из дома, как я решил напомнить: "Тётушка, а как же шляпа?"</p><p>Я стал свидетелем воистину волшебного зрелища: искра понимания в глазах, магически быстрый подъём по лестнице, горделивый кивок и нежное касание полей кончиками обтянутых перчатками пальцев.</p><p>Мы с ведьмой вышли на прогулку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. candles & incense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Morphine – You Look Like Rain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Дух дождя</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Основное неписаное правило ведьмовства гласит: "Делай не то, что хочешь, а то, что я тебе говорю".<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Ведьмы за границей</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Тётушка Ли считает, что осень начинается с духа дождя.<br/>
Не так важны числа на календаре: они придуманы людьми и для людей, а когда люди имели влияние на смену сезонов?<br/>
И не важна погода: заморозки бывают и летом, не каждая зима холодна и закутана в снег, весна и осень вообще словно соревнуются, кто лучше разыграет людей, а мерзкое межсезонье – всегда мерзкое межсезонье, разница лишь в том, что длится оно в разных местах по-разному долго.</p><p>Тётушка, как и все почтенные ведьмы на пенсии, справедливо считала, что такое понятие, как отошедшая от дел ведьма, существует только в теории, и могла позволить себе не обращать внимания на течение времени и всяческие прогнозы. "Ведьмы, мальчик, не верят в богов и почтальонов, и совершенно правильно не доверяют синоптикам!" – говорила она.</p><p>– О, мальчик, большого ума не надо, чтобы отличить обычный среднестатистический городской дождь от того же летнего грибного ливня. Ну а когда придёт Дух осени – Дух дождя, ты точно не сможешь это ни с чем спутать. – было самым внятным её объяснением.</p><p>Мы как раз возвращались с очередной поздней прогулки вдоль озера, как закатное небо очень резко затянулось плотными тучами. Тётушка приказала ускорить шаг, поглубже натянула на голову очередную шляпу – за наши прогулки, ставшие после чердачной уборки регулярными, я успел перевидать немало разных на её голове – и с завидной бодростью двинулась к дому.</p><p>Ливень застал нас в паре шагов от крыльца, так что никто даже не вымок. За прошедшие примерно полчаса небо стало поразительно низким и тёмным, его то и дело расчерчивали яркие молнии, за которыми следовал гром. Одна из молний, казалось, ударила где-то совсем рядом с нами, подняв огромную стаю птиц над лесом у озера.</p><p>Разумеется, в доме не было света. На ощупь я попытался было пройти вглубь дома к камину, но это оказалось не так просто. Подумать только, я живу здесь уже несколько недель и был совершенно уверен, что хорошо изучил расположение предметов, чтобы беспрепятственно ориентироваться в темноте. Но я не имею никакого представления о том, обо что я только что запнулся.</p><p>– Стой где стоишь, дурачок. В моём доме только я могу спокойно ходить в темноте. Иначе какая бы из меня была ведьма? – на этот раз я действительно не понял, шутит тётушка или говорит серьезно. Мои глаза никогда не отличались хорошим зрением, а в темноте я и вовсе терялся от куриной слепоты, так что сейчас мог ориентироваться только по звукам.</p><p>Вот каблуки тётушки стали глуше, почти не слышны – идёт по толстому ковру холла. Пара неожиданно громких в сравнении шагов – по паркету мимо гостиной – и щёлкает язычком замка на двери. Скрипят ступеньки под ногами постепенно спускающейся в подвал тётушки. Тишина нарушается лишь разговорами Ли вслух из подвала, которые я, разумеется, не могу разобрать.</p><p>Я попытался повторить её путь хотя бы до гостиной, но за пару шагов умудрился обо что-то удариться локтем, зацепиться лбом и один раз даже уколоть ягодицу – о вещи, которых в пустом коридоре никогда не было...</p><p>Бормоча под нос, тётушка вернулась из подвала, прошла через холл в гостиную и по звуку бросила что-то в кресло у камина. То, что я правильно интерпретирую все издаваемые ей звуки, подтверждали короткие вспышки света от рассекающих небосвод молний.</p><p>Мало-помалу занялось пламя в камине и я начал ориентироваться по силуэтам и теням. Тётушка нашарила на каминной полке спички, повернулась к креслу и начала доставать оттуда скинутые в беспорядке свечи разной формы, размеров и цветов, зажигая по очереди и расставляя в гостиной. Воздух потихоньку наполнялся вместо грозовой свежести ароматом каких-то дымных терпких пряностей.</p><p>– Опять в темноте перепутала ящики со свечами, – глядя в камин, сказала тётушка, – но оно и к лучшему. Чуешь? Осень пришла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. altars & desks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Stevie Nicks – Rhiannon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьма должна вести себя как ведьма. А все остальное – это драматические эффекты. Поверь мне, настоящая магия творится у людей в головах.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Вещие сестрички</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Пробуждения всегда неожиданны. Даже при самом плавном переходе из сна в реальность ты никогда не сможешь поймать то ускользающее "вот, сейчас проснусь". Сны умеют сбегать быстрее самых шустрых скакунов.</p>
<p>Когда я осознал себя уже проснувшимся на этот раз, стояла глухая ночь. Дождь, начавшийся под вечер, не утратил сил до сих пор, и это должно было бы убаюкивать, но я не могу уснуть уже... довольно долго, по ощущениям.</p>
<p>Мне надоедает лежать и гипнотизировать потолок, поэтому я решаю спуститься вниз. Посижу у камина или выпью чаю – всё лучше, чем попусту лежать.</p>
<p>Когда я иду по коридору к лестнице вниз, я вижу, что в оранжерее горит свет. Видимо, тётушка или забыла погасить там лампы, или тоже оказалась обделена сегодня благосклонностью Морфея.</p>
<p>В оранжерее тепло, светло от стоящих по углам больших фонарных ламп и пахнет влажной землёй. Я прохожу по крытому переходу, добрым словом поминая того, кто придумал соединить все постройки на земле Ли в единую систему, и через незакрытую дверь в теплицу вижу тётушку.</p>
<p>Она словно вальсирует, подчинённая какому-то ритму, среди цветов и камней, зачем-то меняя какие-то местами или сдвигая ближе друг к другу. Мне даже ясно слышится, как она обменивается репликами с каждым горшочком. Лишь когда цветы снова принимают единственно правильное, известное только тётушке положение, она останавливается, утирает лоб и оборачивается ко мне.</p>
<p>– Что, мальчик, не спится? – тихо спрашивает она, – немудрено, в такую-то ночь. Не бойся, перемены всегда волнительны, но это к лучшему. – Мне хочется узнать, что за перемены она имеет в виду и я делаю шаг, чтобы войти в теплицу.</p>
<p>– Нечего тебе здесь делать, мальчик, иди лучше спать, – останавливает она мою занесённую для шага ногу, – иначе мне придётся принести тебя в жертву. – добавляет она уже нарочито грозным тоном.</p>
<p>Я возвращаюсь в комнату, ложусь и почти сразу проваливаюсь в сон, стараясь не думать о тихих словах мне вслед...</p>
<p>"У каждой ведьмы свой алтарь".</p>

<p></p><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. potions & brews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Florence and the Machine – Which Witch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Маленький страх</strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Основная проблема ведьм заключается в том, что они никогда не бегут от того, что по-настоящему ненавидят.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Ведьмы за границей</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p>
<p>Тётушка Ли обосновалась в подвале.<br/>Третий день подряд мне удавалось увидеть лишь руку в высокой перчатке из плотной дублёной кожи да кончик носа, высунувшийся из двери. Она забирала у меня пакет с только что купленными или найденными в доме вещами и всучивала вместо него очередной список необходимого.</p>
<p>Иногда вместо списка я удостаивался легкого кивка и бормотания наспех: "Некогда, спустись через пару часов".</p>
<p>Я читал книги из библиотеки, шатался по дому, даже сходил на почту за свежей прессой. Решил было догулять до озера, но понял, что без тётушкиного присутствия не получу от прогулки и малой части обыкновенного удовольствия. Я расхищал запасы еды, но пока не пытался готовить что-то взамен. Даже зная, с каким трепетом тётушка относится к порядку вещей на её кухне, я бы всё равно физически не смог его не нарушить.</p>
<p>Я ждал и скучал, понемногу удивляясь, как быстро я привык к жизни в ведьмином доме.</p>
<p>Всё это время Ли в подвале что-то тёрла, строгала, смешивала и отделяла. Кипели жидкости в сосудах, ступки постоянно были чем-то заполнены, запасы трав в доме постепенно уменьшались, но дело шло к концу. Варево было готово: правильный цвет, нужный запах, идеально выверенная консистенция, осталось лишь дать чуток настояться.</p>
<p>Глаза Ли слипались, но она твёрдо стояла на ногах и уверенно держала в руке ложку, которой только что закончила перемешивать зелье. От усталости перед глазами то и дело появлялись чёрные мушки, лишь усиливая плохое состояние. Она очень не любила (нет, не боялась, ведьма она или кто?) насекомых.</p>
<p>Три дня назад тётушка Ли заметила, что в саду завелись плодожорки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. crystals & stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Marcin Przybyowicz – Ladies of the Woods</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Время собирать камни</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Быть ведьмой – значит всем сердцем верить в себя и быть за себя в ответе.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Пастушья корона</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Сегодняшнее утро началось необычно: я проснулся от деликатного постукивания в дверь комнаты. Обычно Тётушка предпочитает не трогать никого поутру, дозволяя каждому решить, когда именно начинается его день.</p><p>Оказывается, Ли нуждалась в сопровождении на ярмарку мастеров в соседнем городе.</p><p>Все транспортные проблемы здесь решались просто: ты либо идёшь пешком, либо осваиваешь велосипед. Остальное лежит в вотчине железной дороги.</p><p>И вот, наскоро приведя себя в порядок, я с Ли оказался на платформе. Вокзал, затем пара не слишком примечательных станций по пути – и мы на месте, на станции в двух шагах от центра, где и базируется ярмарка.</p><p>Торопливым шагом мы добрались до ярмарочной площади, пестреющей разномастными палатками и шатрами мастеров-торговцев. Но тётушка, казалось, уже знала, зачем пришла. С упорством ледокола она пробуксировала меня, вцепившись в ладонь, почти до самой окраины. Как раз туда, где стояли непримечательные на первый взгляд шатры.</p><p>– Смотри внимательно, мальчик, – ока указала на вышитые у подножья шатров символы, – вот так потомки горных народов, гномов и дварфов, защищают старым наречием свои дома от зла и недобрых мыслей.</p><p>Тётушка откинула тяжелый даже на вид полог шатра, и мы оба вошли внутрь. По периметру стояли обтянутые кожей сундуки, а ближе к центру было сооружено что-то вроде импровизированной стойки из металлических скоб и камней. Откуда-то из глубины играла тихая музыка, исполняемая на струнном инструменте.</p><p>– Мир этому дому, – выкрикнула тётушка. Говорят, с этих слов ведьмы обычно начинают все свои знакомства. Крайне удачная фраза – она сразу заставляет собеседника задуматься, чего еще эта женщина может пожелать этому дому.</p><p>Кряхтя, из глубины шатра вышел низкорослый коренастый человек в модном костюме, сразу сообщавшем посетителям: перед вами хозяин. Тётушка разулыбалась так истово, будто бы её челюсть была оснащена дополнительным комплектом зубов, и надвинулась на лавочника с удвоенным интересом:</p><p>– Мне пару малахитов с горных выработок, да побольше, потом турмалина чёрного, жеоду аметиста и горного хрусталя. Ну и речных галек с самых верховьев Чистой... – размеренно перечисляла Ли.</p><p>Коренастый кивнул и ушел обратно минут на десять. После вернулся и вывалил на прилавок всё запрошенное. Тётушка разве что на зуб не попробовала интересующие её камни, я же всё это время потратил на изучение стоящих вдоль стен шатра постаментов с камнями и кристаллами всех форм и возрастов.</p><p>Расплатившись чем-то блескучим из кармана, тётушка ухмыльнулась, крепко пожала руку хозяину и улыбнулась мне: "Ну, мальчик, хватай добро!"</p><p>И вот теперь-то я запоздало понял, что значили вздохи тётушки про то, что в саду недостаёт важных камней: "Иначе никакая плодожорка бы и на милю не подлетела!" – и зачем ей понадобился сопровождающий на ярмарку.</p><p>Ведьмы предпочитают избегать излишнего физического труда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. wood & metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: He Is Legend – Attack Of The Dungeon Witch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– А ведьмы всегда жульничают, – пожала плечами нянюшка Ягг и оглянулась на спящую фигуру. – Это известно всякому, кто хоть немного разбирается в ведьмах.<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Carpe Jugulum. Хватай за горло!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>– Заклинания школы трансмутации изменяют свойства существа, объекта или окружающей среды. Они могут превратить врага в безвредное существо, укрепить силу союзника, заставить объект двигаться по команде заклинателя или улучшить врожденные способности исцеления существа, чтобы быстро оправиться от травмы. – тётушка Ли уверенно листала видавшую виды книгу в поисках описания нужного заклинания.</p><p>– Ага, так, "Заклинание, превращающее металл в дерево...", нашла. Заклинание, превращающее металл в дерево - это заклинание седьмого уровня школы трансмутации, колдовство занимает целое действие, распространяется в диапазоне трехсот футов. Требует произнесения формулы вслух, сотворения пассов руками и наличия, собственно, куска металла. Срабатывает мгновенно. – продолжила она.</p><p>– А теперь я превращаю твои латные доспехи в дерево! МУАХАХА!.. – злорадно захихикала она в лицо даме, сидящей в кресле напротив.</p><p>– Дай я сама прочитаю! – как говорится, боец был немного недоволен. Она взяла у Ли книгу и начала зачитывать оттуда сама. – Это заклинание позволяет вам преобразовывать любые немагические металлические предметы в дерево. Если существо владеет или носит целевой объект, оно делает спас-бросок по Крепости тела с преимуществом. Это заклинание воздействует на все немагические объекты из металла в радиусе 40 футов. Артефакты невосприимчивы к этому заклинанию. Хмм... – и явно не удовлетворилась прочитанным.</p><p>– Оружие, преобразованное из металла в дерево, получает штраф -2 к броскам атаки и урона. Класс металлической брони, преобразованной из металла в древесину, уменьшается на 2. Оружие, измененное этим заклинанием, ломается при выпадении единицы или двойки на кубике при броске атаки, а броня, измененная этим заклинанием, теряет дополнительное очко класса при ударе с критическим успехом. Когда класс брони уменьшается до 10, она уничтожается. Хмм... – под конец сидящая в кресле совсем погрустнела.</p><p>– И отменить это могут только заклинания Желания или Чуда. И они девятого уровня, а ты – нет! – если бы ехидство было мировой валютой, тётушка была бы очень богатой женщиной.</p><p>"Надо принести им ромашкового чаю с кухни", – решил я, вставая с кресла и покидая гостиную, где в креслах, расставленных вокруг тяжелого дубового стола, который мне пришлось перетащить из соседней комнаты, расположились благостные на первый взгляд старушки.</p><p>Тётушка как-то сказала, цитируя своего старого друга, что сборище ведьм – это группа, состоящая сплошь из вожаков, которым некого возглавлять. – глядя на то, как эти милые пожилые дамы по чём свет костерили друг дружку, яростно бросали на стол кубы и в голос хохотали при удаче, я понял, что не всё так просто в этой фразе. И ещё я никогда бы не подумал, что тётушка не только сама играет в настольные игры, но и подсадила на Подземелья и Драконов всех своих ближайших соседок.</p><p>– Ли, кажется, перед нами босс! У тебя просто нет выбора, кроме как стать лучшей, чёрт побери, главной ведьмой, которой у нас нет. Ату его!</p><p>"Да, чай и печенье. Определённо, печенье!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. broomsticks & flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Clannad – I Will Find You</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Утро</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Быть ведьмой всегда нелегко. О, полёты на метле, это, конечно, прекрасно, но, чтобы быть ведьмой, надо мыслить здраво, порой до боли здраво. Ведьма имеет дело с тем, что есть, а не с тем, чего хотят люди.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Пастушья корона</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Я проснулся сегодня очень рано, ещё только рассвело. Я вылез из-под одеяла и пошёл вниз, поскольку понял, что оставил вчера в гостиной недочитанную книгу. Мне представлялось прекрасным – вернуться потом в кровать и провести несколько часов за чтением.</p><p>На первом этаже было неожиданно прохладно и тянуло свежим сквозняком. Я прошёл по коридору и сквозь окно наружу увидел, что Ли оккупировала кресло-качалку на веранде и, видимо, оставила дальнюю дверь незакрытой.</p><p>Я вышел наружу и ноги сразу начали зябнуть: кое-кто опять забыл домашние тапочки в комнате. Ли посмотрела, как я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу и неодобрительно хмыкнула, засунула руку под укрывающий её плед, вытащила оттуда пару тёплых шерстяных носков и прицельно бросила мне их в лоб.</p><p>Я с удовольствием натянул пусть и довольно колючие, но такие уютные носки и уселся рядом с тётушкой прямо на подоконник. Мы помолчали.<br/>Вокруг было тихо и просторно. Небо было голубым и пронзительно чистым, а порывистый ветер принёс нам несколько листов разных оттенков рыжего и желтого. Они медленно завершили свой танец и упали на веранду.</p><p>Я оглянулся на тётушку, которая тоже проследила за этим падением, и сказал, что, наверное, стоит сегодня вымести непрошеных гостей с веранды? И поинтересовался, не считают ли ведьмы кощунством использовать их летучий транспорт в таких приземлённых целях.</p><p>– Ох, мальчик, какой ты иногда смешной, – она потянулась было потрепать меня по волосам, но поняла, что с нашей диспозицией до моей головы она не дотянется, махнула рукой и закуталась обратно в плед, – разве есть ведьмам дело да таких пустяков? Тем более, что люди давным-давно изобрели робот-пылесос.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. cloaks & robes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Donovan – Season Of The Witch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La Petite Robe Noire</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>В большинстве книг о ведьмовстве написано, что ведьмы работают нагишом. Это потому, что большинство книг о ведьмовстве написали мужчины.<br/>Нил Гейман, Терри Пратчетт. Добрые предзнаменования</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Тётушка Ли собиралась в кутёж.<br/>Именно так она обозначила одновременно и цель, и направление своей вылазки. Оказывается, у них с подругами была традиция раз в пару месяцев собираться на все выходные вместе и по возможности весело и интересно проводить время.</p><p>Поэтому тётушка носилась по дому из подвала на чердак и обратно, изредка залетая в комнаты, попутно выкрикивая мне инструкции по выживанию одному в ведьмином доме.</p><p>– Цветы в оранжерее справятся без тебя, их поливать не надо, да и вообще лучше туда один не суйся, нечего. – толкать столь длинные речи в её возрасте, при этом практически взлетая по ступенькам, и ничуть не сбить дыхание – явно какое-то жуткое запрещённое колдовство, я заинтересован.</p><p>– А вот в доме завтра полей, одного раза хватит, садовую лейку я оставила в кухне на подоконнике. Проголодаешься, пойдешь на кухню, как раз увидишь лейку и вспомнишь про цветы. – весьма продуманный ход, однако. Ли меня хорошо знает.</p><p>Тем временем тётушка успела собрать на так и не убранном из гостиной после игровых баталий столе немаленькую кучу нужных вещей. Я принялся их издали рассматривать и гадать о планах этих не по годам активных дам.</p><p>Уже знакомые мне по борьбе с плодожоркой перчатки из плотной кожи, несколько пучков трав из комода, теперь аккуратно обёрнутых мягкой тканью, и приобретённая недавно на ярмарке галька. Видимо, будут варить.</p><p>Книга, судя по силуэту, в плотной бумажной упаковке красного цвета – видимо, подарок кому-то из подруг. И рядом же тётушкин потрёпанного вида блокнот для записей. Я тоже всегда беру с собой похожий блокнот, куда бы не отправлялся – привычка.</p><p>Стопка тёплых платьев разных цветов, многовато что-то сменной одежды для одних выходных. Видимо, тётушка ещё не определилась с выбором гардероба. На стопке платьев – средних размеров кожаная сумка красивого шоколадного цвета, не ридикюль, но замена чемоданчику. А сверху на сумке – футляр для очков, которые тётушка время от времени надевала для чтения, если книга попадалась с особо мелким шрифтом.</p><p>И вот, наконец, Ли спустилась ко мне со шляпами в руках и взглядом указала мне сесть в кресло.</p><p>–Погода будет хорошая, большую часть времени мы проведём в саду или дома. А значит стоит взять максимум одно платье на смену. Даже не на случай порчи того, в котором я поеду. Использовать магию для бытовых целей я, конечно, не очень люблю, но это как раз подходящий случай. – Ли скорее даже не рассказывала мне планы и не советовалась, а просто проговаривала вслух мысли, чтобы решить для себя.</p><p>Она сгребла в сумку всё, кроме платьев и шляп. Разложила платья на столе, чтобы фасон легче было рассмотреть, снова взяла в руки шляпы и повернулась ко мне.</p><p>– Широкополая или клош? – это было сказано тем тоном, каким спрашивают вырванное из контекста "да или нет", видимо, из-за нежелания бросать монетку.</p><p>– Широкополая, осенний вариант. – обе шляпы были чёрными и я особо не раздумывал над ответом.</p><p>– Хороший выбор, мой мальчик. Действительно, такая шляпа укротит любой дождь и любой ветер. А если надо – ещё и любую другую ведьму, – она улыбнулась. – А платье...</p><p>Она повернулась обратно к столу и начала бормотать: "так, серое будет жарковато, зелёное – наоборот, бежевое... – тут она ненадолго задумалась, – нет, слишком светлое для сада. А вот синее точно стоит взять с собой, девочкам будет интересно рассмотреть вышивку. Красное? О, в красном точно придёт Мари, не стоит портить ей настроение. Похоже, выбор очевиден".</p><p>Можно думать о ведьмах что угодно, но прежде и превыше всего они ценят практичность.</p><p>– Я надену чёрное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Мельница – Полнолуние<br/>Арт by JuliaNikitina (https://vk.com/thewizardsjourneys, Инстаграм: nikitina.north), разрешение получено</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– Ибо ведьмы стерегут границы между светом и тьмой, между жизнью и смертью; делают выбор, принимают решения – чтобы другие могли притвориться, будто ничего решать и не надо было.<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Пастушья корона</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Пока тётушка предавалась кутежу с подругами, я решил занять себя хоть чем-то полезным: комната, которую я занял в этом доме, нуждалась если не в уборке, то как минимум в инвентаризации.</p><p>Мой чемодан стоял не разобранным с самого приезда, уже почти две недели, и вещи из него плавно расползались по всем доступным поверхностям, начиная от вполне логичной спинки стула, заканчивая картинной рамой, явно чудом удерживающей одну из моих рубашек.</p><p>"Люди, мальчик, бывают чертовски рассеяны в быту. И если у них нет твоего везения, эта рассеянность может им дорого обойтись", – я до сих пор не вполне понял, о каком таком моём везении говорила Ли.</p><p>Я собрал одежду по комнате, разобрал чемодан и уложил всё в добротный деревянный комод. Доверил уборку пола притащенному из кладовки роботу-пылесосу. Отнёс обратно в библиотеку стопку проглоченных за это время книг и вернулся с новой порцией.</p><p>Пока я размещал книги, что собирался прочесть в ближайшее время, пришлось ещё раз задуматься о моём так называемом везении: я умудрился поставить книгу на полку столь неустойчивым образом, что она свалилась прямиком мне на ногу, а я даже не успел ничего сообразить.</p><p>Книга раскрылась, благополучно пережив столкновение с моей ногой, и из неё вылетел листок плотной бумаги, оказавшийся старой чёрно-белой фотографией. Тётушка иногда использовала вместо закладок первое, что попадётся под руку.</p><p>На фото были запечатлены совершенно юные девушки, длинноволосые и босые, в светлых просторных платьях стоящие на фоне деревьев и яркого серпа Луны. Среди них я не без труда узнал Ли: судя по форме лица, ей здесь от силы лет тринадцать.</p><p>Меня заинтересовало не только само фото, но и подпись к нему, сделанная по низу изображения: "Сёстры". Поэтому, когда следующим вечером довольная тётушка вернулась домой, наши вечерние посиделки у камина я начал с демонстрации снимка.</p><p>– Библиотека? – тётушка заинтересованно подняла на меня глаза, я кивнул, – хорошо, что нашёл. Надо будет положить к остальным. – она окинула снимок долгим взглядом.</p><p>– Любопытствуешь? – это не был вопрос. – Хороший был день. Юные ведьмы впервые гадают на Луну. Но, мальчик, прости – эта история без подробностей. – сказала она твёрдым голосом и улыбнулась, словно извиняясь.</p><p>– А как так получилось, – я снова обратил внимание на подпись к фото, – что ты, оказывается, с детства колдуешь, а моя мать никогда в жизни и близко не была связана с магией?</p><p>– Как это – не была? – засмеялась она. Её палец нежно прошёлся по надписи, ненадолго замер и указал на совсем маленькую девочку рядом с Ли. – А это, думаешь, кто?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. tarot & divination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Benjamin Clementine – I Won’t Complain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Каждому – своё</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьмам никогда не нужно оглядываться, потому что они должны знать, кто у них за спиной.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Сегодняшний день, наверное, был отмечен в личном календаре моей жизни Днём всех малых несчастий. Начиная с самого утра, которое я встретил, свалившись с кровати впервые за, наверное, пару десятков лет.</p><p>По дороге в ванную, что была буквально в пяти шагах от кровати, я успел наступить пяткой на неизвестно откуда взявшуюся в моей комнате резиновую пищащую уточку и здорово испугаться от неожиданности. Наверное, из-за этой же неожиданности я довольно чувствительно приложился бедром об угол тумбочки и крайне больно снёс мизинцем дверной косяк.</p><p>Затем я, видимо спросонья, запутался в двух кранах старинного смесителя и умудрился плеснуть себе в лицо освежающего почти-кипятка. Не смертельно, но неприятно.<br/>Надо ли говорить, что по лестнице я спускался с максимальной осторожностью и совершенно улиточьей скоростью?</p><p>Тётушка к тому моменту уже приготовила завтрак и ждала меня за столом. С тех пор, как осень официально вступила в свои права, мы перестали завтракать на веранде и перебрались за небольшой уютный стол на кухню.<br/>Ли считала, что первая трапеза дня должна проходить максимально расслаблено, без накрахмаленных скатертей, дорогих сервизов и чопорной сервировки. От этого, мол, и просыпаться комфортнее, и дальше жить уютнее.</p><p>Когда я укусил свой тост, а тот оказался подгоревшим, чего за тётушкой никогда не водилось, я решил вывалить все свои беды на Ли.</p><p>– Ох, мальчик, у всех бывают неудачные дни, с чего бы тебе быть исключением? Хотя у тебя они итак редкость, раз в лет пять, не раньше? –отмахнулась она. – А раз знаешь, что сегодня за день, просто поберегись и будь внимателен, а я послежу.</p><p>– Раз в пять лет? – задумался я, припоминая все случаи, когда беды на меня наваливались будто лавиной, – а ведь и правда, примерно так. Это что же, и предсказать такое можно? – спросил я и, дождавшись простого кивка в ответ, продолжил, – а как, научи?! Мне понадобится хрустальный шар или старинная колода таро? Так я найду!</p><p>– Как затараторил-то, гляди... Зачем тебе вся эта ерунда? Разве могут расписные картонки из магазина что-то знать о чьем-либо будущем? Разве стекло само по себе может что-то показать? Те же звёзды движутся на небосводе по своим законам, пусть и сложным и порой непонятным, но как раз их перемещения предсказать можно, если захотеть. Этому можно научиться. – она окинула меня долгим взглядом, оценивая реакцию на слова.</p><p>– Но... – я было попытался перебить, но по внимательному взгляду тётушки понял, что стоит дослушать объяснения. Во избежание.</p><p>– А будущее предсказывает ведьма. И то, если это самое будущее не слишком против быть предсказанным.</p><p>Она замолкла, взяла свой чай и сделала несколько глотков. Потом тихо вздохнула и продолжила:</p><p>– Хорошие предсказатели – большая редкость, потому что все предпочитают плохих провидцев, у которых можно гарантированно получить требуемую дозу бодрости и оптимизма, как говорил один мой хороший друг. К примеру, одна моя знакомая хорошо предсказывала будущее по пене в пивной кружке. Пена неизменно показывала, что ей вот-вот предстоит насладиться освежительным напитком, и почти наверняка бесплатно.</p><p>Напряжение, завладевшее мной в момент тётушкиного рассказа, вдруг пропало, и я с легкостью улыбнулся и тоже потянулся за своим чаем. Тост, взятый вместо горелого, был вполне свежим и ожидаемо вкусным.<br/>Когда я уже почти отпустил было весь этот эпизод, Ли вдруг продолжила:</p><p>– У каждого из нас свой способ, мальчик, и никто не может тебя ему научить. Только жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. wands & staffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: George Ezra – Don't Matter Now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Какое сейчас время?</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Люди обычно так заняты, проживая жизнь, что даже не остановятся поразмыслить, зачем они живут. А ведьмы – остановятся, вот поэтому в них всегда есть нужда – о да, нужда есть, они нужны практически всегда, но только им, очень вежливо и негласно, не чтобы всегда рады. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Тётушка Ли работала.<br/>
Она сидела в библиотеке за бюро и то сосредоточенно делала пометки в своей записной книжке, то сверялась с разными книгами, стопка которых возвышалась уже выше её слегка склонённой головы, заставляя меня волноваться за безопасность – если не тётушкиной головы, то самих книг.</p><p>Ещё она писала письма, то и дело вкладывая вместе с исписанными листами то спрессованный осенний лист, из тех, что заготовила за несколько дней до, то маленькое птичье перо, которых было полно в шкатулке с чердака, а после по-старинке запечатывала конверты сургучом.</p><p>Где-то на третьем письме, чтобы не терять ни минуты, Ли даже отправила меня вниз за новыми чернилами, выдав ключ от того самого серванта в коридоре, и одним взглядом дав понять, что в моих же интересах не трогать там ничего, кроме искомой склянки. Не больно-то и хотелось.</p><p>Поскольку в настоящий момент я больше не был нужен тётушке, а в её способности дозваться меня при необходимости из любого конца сада не сомневался бы даже безумец, я решил прогуляться посреди деревьев.</p><p>Сначала я бродил бесцельно, подобрав по пути довольно примечательную длинную палку и используя её как трость. Как обычно бывает с прогулками в одиночестве, мысли унесли меня куда-то вдаль. А после я поймал себя за раскидыванием и раскапыванием куч нападавшей листвы. И я, как взрослый состоявшийся человек, решил сделать то, о чём мечтал с самого детства.</p><p>Около получаса я потратил на то, чтобы нагрести со всех сторон достаточно большую и плотную кучу листьев. Затем посмотрел на неё с невольной гордостью и смутным осознанием веселой дурости своего поступка, развернулся спиной и, раскинув руки, откинулся назад.</p><p>Ли вскоре нашла меня, увлечённо размахивающего ногами и руками на земле. Я было ожидал выволочки как минимум за валяние на не самой тёплой и чистой поверхности, но тётушка вдруг расхохоталась:</p><p>– Ты совершенно прав, мальчик! Иногда лучший способ не дать рутине поглотить себя – это отдать бразды правления своему внутреннему ребёнку. Проще говоря, время – шалить!</p><p>Она запнула ногой на меня ворох листьев, взяла с земли облюбованную мной деревянную палку, оглядела её со всех сторон, взвесила в руке и, подмигнув, удалилась, громко напевая...</p><p>" ...Не выходит фаербол?<br/>
Да это и неважно,<br/>
Раз на волшебном посохе –<br/>
Нехилый набалдашник!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Сауроныч – "Файтер, клирик, маг и вор"</p><p>В скитаниях и сражениях мы уже который год<br/>За древним артефактом мы опять идем в поход,<br/>Для группы приключенцев преград серьезных нет,<br/>С землей равняет города неистовый квартет.</p><p>По гибельной пустыне и по снежным склонам гор<br/>Идут объединившись файтер, клирик, маг и вор,<br/>Пускай undead увидит нас в своих кошмарных снах,<br/>Ползут по закопушке файтер, клирик, вор и маг.<br/>Да сдохнет враг!</p><p>В пещере и в деревне, в десятках разных мест,<br/>Маньякам-приключенцам всегда найдется квест,<br/>С блюстителем порядка короткий разговор -<br/>Опять трактир разносят файтер, клирик, маг и вор!</p><p>По гибельной пустыне и по снежным склонам гор<br/>Идут объединившись файтер, клирик, маг и вор,<br/>Пускай дракон видит нас в своих кошмарных снах,<br/>Ползут по закопушке файтер, клирик, вор и маг.<br/>Да сдохнет враг!</p><p>МонстрОв осталось мало, рубает их с плеча<br/>Союз спэла, кинжала, молитвы и меча,<br/>И даже клирик в ярости - попробуй лишь задень,<br/>Вращает holy-символ, как блессованный кистень.</p><p>По гибельной пустыне и по снежным склонам гор<br/>Идут объединившись файтер, клирик, маг и вор,<br/>Пусть демон-лорд увидит нас в своих кошмарных снах,<br/>Ползут по закопушке файтер, клирик, вор и маг.<br/>Да сдохнет враг!</p><p>Hу что ж, начнем потеху! Уже в который раз<br/>Death Knight нам не помеха, король нам не указ,<br/>И побывав на дне морском, в хоромах и в гробу,<br/>За мозги дэнжен-мастера получим мы экспу!</p><p>По гибельной пустыне и по снежным склонам гор<br/>Идут объединившись файтер, клирик, маг и вор,<br/>Пускай бехолдер увидит нас в своих кошмарных снах,<br/>Ползут по закопушке файтер, клирик, вор и маг.</p><p>По гибельной пустыне и по снежным склонам гор<br/>Идут объединившись файтер, клирик, маг и вор,<br/>Пускай ДМ увидит нас в своих кошмарных снах,<br/>Ползут по закопушке файтер, клирик, вор и маг.<br/>Да будет так!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. crystal balls & fortune-telling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Drummatix – Witch Craft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Суеверия</b>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьмы и без того знают, что вокруг полно всяких знамений. Мир погряз в разных таинственных знаках и знамениях. Нужно просто выбрать подходящее вам лично.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p>
<p>Дождь и не думал прекращаться. Капли настойчиво стучали по всем поверхностям уже больше суток, и Тётушка была совершенно уверена в том, что дождь не прекратится до четверга: "Знаю я эти затяжные местные ливни".</p>
<p>Сначала ни у меня, ни у Ли не было настроения. Мы сидели у камина, молчали, лишь иногда лениво, по паре реплик в час, перебрасывались словами. То и дело то она, то я дремали, не покидая гостиной. Даже обедали наскоро сооруженными бутербродами там же в креслах. А вместо ужина взяли яблок, собранных в саду ещё до дождя, и разбрелись по постелям.</p>
<p>На следующий день всё пошло гораздо бодрее: тётушка позвала меня в оранжерею. С той самой ночи, когда я застал её за переустройством пространства, я не был в святая святых этого дома. Но предварительно Ли попросила принести с чердака маленький сундук, один из тех, что мы даже не стали открывать при уборке. Сундуков было шесть штук, и создавалось впечатление, что это два очень похожих набора для хранения вещей.</p>
<p>В сундуке под грудой разных вещей обнаружилось небольшое, с мою ладонь, прямоугольное зеркало в металлической, похожей на серебряную, оправе с геометрическим узором. Там хранились маленькая, по видимому, медная джезва с обожжённой с правой стороны деревянной ручкой, курительная трубка тёмного дерева и две маленькие деревянные шкатулки, на которых был вырезан растительный орнамент.</p>
<p>Тётушка достала зеркало, протёрла его взятой со столешницы замшевой тряпочкой и подошла к одной из высоких полок. Аккуратно сдвинула два горшка и установила зеркало на полку, уперев на них, так что зеркало оказалось как раз на уровне глаз. Тётушка дополнительно подпёрла раму у основания тремя небольшими, но довольно увесистыми кусками гальки. Отошла на пару шагов, оглядела получившуюся конструкцию и удовлетворённо кивнула.</p>
<p>– Когда-то давно, – начала она тихо и будто бы неуверенно, – когда-то давно я очень любила это зеркало. А потом перестала. – Она обернулась ко мне и продолжила:</p>
<p>– Ты спрашивал меня недавно о хрустальных шарах и предсказании будущего. Так вот, мальчик, я сказала тебе совершенную правду: вещи для этого не нужны. Хотя бывают исключения, как, впрочем, и везде.</p>
<p>Она взяла с нижней полки садовую лейку и вручила мне, себе взяла почти такую же и мы продолжили разговор за полезным делом. Тётушка сказала, что не может и не будет рассказывать ни о её собственном способе "договариваться с будущим о будущем" – как по мне, довольно путанная терминология – ни о известных ей чужих способах.</p>
<p>– Ведьмы не зря хранят свои секреты. Знаешь, откуда берутся суеверия? Это секреты ведьм, попавшие не в те руки и ставшие сами по себе волшебством. Поэтому, как говорил мой хороший друг, суеверие не всегда ошибочно.</p>
<p>Неспешно переговариваясь, мы закончили поливать цветы. Тётушка попросила собрать и отнести на место сундук с чердака. Когда я складывал его содержимое обратно и пытался расположить предметы так, чтобы влезло всё, я случайно задел ручкой джезвы крышку одной из шкатулок и она приоткрылась. Внутри на мягком постаменте лежал маленький, размером с глазное яблоко, хрустальный шар.</p>
<p>Я в некотором недоумении закрыл шкатулку, ещё немного сдвинул джезву и закрыл сундук. Я поднял глаза и наткнулся взглядом прямо на отражение лица Ли в зеркале.</p>
<p>– Зеркало, мальчик, и в самом деле способно отнять частичку души.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. vials & satchels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Ella Fitzgerald – Black Coffee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Лучшее сочетание</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>В принципе, нянюшка Ягг любила готовку – разумеется, если при этом кто-нибудь другой шинковал овощи, а потом мыл посуду.<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Ведьмы за границей</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Тётушка Ли, при всех её кулинарных талантах и каких-то там магических штучках, совершенно не умела варить кофе. "Мне иногда кажется, что у нас с кофе какие-то свои счёты, настолько давние, что уже никто не помнит, с чего начался конфликт, но вредничать продолжают уже из принципа. Стоит мне просто моргнуть хоть раз в процессе варки, и всё вокруг поглотит разразившийся вулкан кофейной пены, даже если мгновение назад кофе был холоден и тих", – говорила она.</p><p>И если первую неделю отпуска в Ведьмином доме такой заядлый кофеман, как я, просто отдыхал и наслаждался переменой образа жизни: спал, сколько спалось, и пил тётушкины чаи, то к концу второй недели я понял, чего мне не хватает для полного счастья.</p><p>Думаю, последней каплей стало ещё то, что до эпизода с серебряным зеркалом из сундука я ни разу не видел в доме ни среди кухонной утвари, ни в серванте, ни у тётушки в подвале ни одной джезвы или даже кастрюльки приемлемой формы и объёма. А тут – вот оно, счастье, само в руки пришло.</p><p>Мы с Ли наведались на рынок, чтобы пополнить некоторые запасы продуктов, и там я смог уговорить тётушку дать мне шанс. Я купил обжаренных зёрен, а мельницей и специями тётушка пообещала меня обеспечить. Равно как и разрешила не просто взять, а забрать себе джезву из сундука.</p><p>Я видел, как тётушка отчётливо разрывается между двумя желаниями: проследить и проконтролировать каждый мой вдох на её кухне и отпустить и довериться мне. И сам не ожидал, насколько буду счастлив, когда она решилась: "Не буду тебе мешать, а то чем чёрт не шутит, и от тебя кофе сбежит!" – и ушла ждать в гостиную, сунув мне ключи от серванта.</p><p>Я опять поразился тому не очевидному на первый взгляд порядку, в котором были расставлены тканные и кожаные пакетики разных размеров вперемешку с баночками и виалами разных форм и разного стекла. Этот порядок чувствовался как-то интуитивно, всё необходимое стояло сразу под рукой, и я решил для себя, что это – результат очень долгого естественного пути перестановок по критерию полезности и частоте использования.</p><p>Я засыпал в джезву половину чайной ложки тёмного сахара из глиняного горшочка (то ли тростниковый, то ли свекольный, не важно) и, добавив немного воды, разжег под конфоркой газ. Немного дёргая туда-сюда джезву, дождался, пока сахар расплавится, засыпал предварительно мелко намолотого кофе (три ложки с горкой для такой небольшой джезвы) и добавил ещё воды до половины емкости. При первых звуках из джезвы забросил пару звёздочек бадьяна и начал помешивать варево длиной коричной палочкой.</p><p>Когда готовая порция немного отстоялась и отдохнула, я аккуратно перелил кофе в маленькую чашечку из сервиза тонкого костяного фарфора, что нашёл на нижней полке серванта, поставил на блюдце и отнёс Ли. Я уже и забыл, что цель моя была напиться кофе самому.</p><p>Она приняла блюдце и чашку из моих рук, повела носом, втягивая кофейный аромат, и совсем немного пригубила чёрной жижи. Повернулась, поставила всё на стол и, не говоря ни слова, подошла к стоящему в углу граммофону. Сняла укрывающий его короб, повернулась ко мне и сказала:</p><p>– Этот прекрасный кофе, мальчик, заслуживает лучшего сопровождения. Да будет джаз...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. animals & familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Moonspell – Raven Claws</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Familiar</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьмы предпочитают получать максимум благодарности, пока та еще не остыла. По прошествии времени люди склонны проявлять забывчивость.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>С того памятного первого вечера кофе и джаза наши с Ли традиции немного изменились. Нет, мы не стали изменять вечерам у камина с ведьминым чаем. Зато теперь каждая обеденная трапеза заканчивалась у нас с тётушкой чашечкой кофе.</p><p>Я начал с привычных рецептов, потом вспомнил что-то более сложное и экзотическое, а после и вовсе перешел к экспериментам, основанным на собственном чутье и чуть-чуть на поваренных книгах тётушки.</p><p>А ещё Ли начали приходить ответы на письма, и часть кофейных посиделок она посвящала молчаливому разбору корреспонденции. Что-то сразу улетало в камин, стоило ли бегло пробежаться по тексту, что-то удостаивалось пристального и длительного изучения, а какие-то письма тётушка даже зачитывала вслух.</p><p>И пусть почту разносили обычно утром, Ли была твёрдо уверена в том, что новости прекрасно подождут завершения обеда. "Если почтальон принёс плохие вести, то на сытый желудок и горе – не беда. А хорошие вести тем более стоит принимать с достоинством", – говорила она.</p><p>В этот раз, совершая рейд за пряностями и посудой в сервант, я наткнулся на бутылку бренди и совершенно удивился. С тех пор, как я – а скорее даже мой кофейный талант – был признан достойным ключа от серванта, я не раз инспектировал его содержимое. А бутылка, судя по тому, как уютно она притулилась среди остальных склянок и мешочков, стояла тут всё время. Но была совершенно незаметна. Я решил, что это одновременно и чудо, и знак, и начал варить айриш-кофе.</p><p>Когда я появился в гостиной с двумя предварительно прогретыми кружками крепкого кофе с восхитительной шапкой взбитых венчиком охлаждённых сливок, ли уже успела заглянуть в утренний конверт и теперь просто лучилась воодушевлением:</p><p>– Ты готов к хорошим новостям, мальчик? – почти подскочила она ко мне навстречу. Я вручил ей причитающуюся кружку и сел в соседнее кресло. Тётушка отхлебнула из кружки, зажмурилась и разулыбалась: "Вкусно!"</p><p>– У меня, сам знаешь, хранится не так много фотографий прошлых лет, а ещё меньше осталось фото твоей матери. И я подумала, раз уж ты проявил интерес, может у кого из девочек осталось что-то... – она нырнула рукой в конверт и протянула мне прямоугольник плотной бумаги.</p><p>На чёрно-белом фото была она. Если в прошлый раз совсем юные черты помешали мне опознать лицо мамы, то на карточке, что была у меня в руках, черты почти не отличались от тех, к которым я привык. Строгое чёрное платье с белым воротом и манжетами лишь подчёркивали утончённость силуэта, а большая птица на плече была будто бы отражением настроения: свободы и спокойствия.</p><p>– Твоя мать всегда любила птиц, души в них не чаяла. Мы одно время даже держали небольшой птичник, но не пошло. Этого ворона она нашла ещё воронёнком с поломанным крылом. Все были уверены, что птица не выживет, но твоей матери было не занимать ни сил, ни упрямства. Эдгар оправился и был её неразлучным спутником долгие годы.</p><p>– Спасибо, Ли! – я крепко обнял тётушку и та чуть не опрокинула на себя остатки кофе из чашки. – Сварить ещё кофе?</p><p>– Чёрт с ним, давай. – она приняла мою благодарность.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. books & scrolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Queen – A Kind Of Magic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Дом, в котором книги</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Слишком много книг в одном месте, кто знает, на что они способны?<br/>Как-то мисс Тик ей сказала: «Знание – сила. Сила – это энергия. Энергия это материя, а у материи есть масса. А масса меняет пространство и время».<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Казалось бы, зачем в доме есть целая библиотека, как не ради хранения и чтения книг? Безусловно, именно так тётушка Ли и использовала библиотечное помещение: ряды стеллажей были заполнены разной литературой, центральная часть была ярко освещена из больших не занавешенных окон и большим количеством ламп, удобные кресла и уютные софы с мягкими пледами дарили приют и комфорт любителям чтения.</p><p>Однако, в доме Ли нельзя было бы найти не то, что комнату, поверхность, на которой не притулилась бы какая-нибудь книга, газета или даже просто ворох бумажных заметок. Причём чаще всего это были поверхности, совершенно не предназначенные для чтения или хранения книг.</p><p>Я натыкался на новёхонькие и пахнущие типографской краской томики в ящике со всякими мыльными штуками под ванной, находил рукописные журналы в мягком кожаном переплёте на широких ветках дуба и спотыкался о тяжеленные, окованные металлом печатные книги на лестницах.</p><p>Когда, запрыгнув со всей дури в кресло-качалку на веранде, я пребольно приземлился нежным местом на металлический угол карманного издания Государя Макиавелли и решил попытаться призвать Ли к порядку.</p><p>На что тётушка совершенно спокойно ответила:</p><p>– Книги обычно лежат там, где им хорошо лежится. Потому что слова, мальчик, не просто инструменты для достижения заданной цели, слова - они уже сами по себе магия. А где же это видано, чтобы магия, да ещё и такая концентрированная, оставалась на месте?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. goblets & chalices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Valravn – Under bølgen blå</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Озеро</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>А что такого особенного в полночи? В полночь каждая дура – ведьма, – фыркнула матушка Ветровоск. – А вот как насчет полудня?<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Дамы и Господа</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Чем бы ни занималась ведьма, она всё делает на сто процентов. И сейчас тётушка Ли была по уши в грязи. Буквально.</p><p>Когда утром тётушка предложила снова прогуляться до дальнего озера, я был совершенно рад поддержать её инициативу: день, судя по всему, обещал быть тёплым, солнечным и безветренным. Даже то, что Ли предупредила, что это будет не просто прогулка, не сбило меня с настроя.</p><p>Мы поднялись на чердак и я забрал оттуда две большие плоские корзины, заполненные лёгкими непрозрачными баночками с крышками. Ли забежала в оранжерею и вернулась оттуда с отделанной кожей сумкой из плотной светло-серой парусины через плечо. Туда же она положила пару сандвичей и небольшой термос с очередным волшебным чаем.</p><p>На этот раз Ли была одета так же, как предпочитала работать в оранжерее: плотный холщовый комбинезон песочного цвета, черно-белый свитер крупной вязки с кожаными вставками на локтях. На ногах у неё были мощные охотничьи сапоги выше колена с подбитыми носками и подошвой, на руках – высокий перчатки, а на голове коричневая шерстяная широкополая шляпа, на удивление гармонично вписавшаяся в образ.</p><p>Ли окинула меня скептическим взглядом, спустилась в подвал и выдала, вернувшись, мне такую же пару сапог, как у неё. А ещё нахлобучила мне на голову вязаную шапку, для чего пригнула мою голову вниз, довольно неожиданно притянув за нос, и повязала шарф.</p><p>Приятную и размеренную прогулку до озера сопровождала неспешная беседа, в ходе которой Ли посвятила меня в нашу цель. Оказывается, мы шли за озёрной глиной. Оказывается, одна из подруг тётушки, тоже, по всему, та ещё ведьма, души не чает в гончарном деле. До такой степени, что часть своего дома переоборудовала в мастерскую с тремя огромными печами и несколькими гончарными кругами.</p><p>Я решил не шутить про ведьм и их увековеченную в фольклоре любовь к запеканию всякой всячины в больших печах. У всех свои недостатки, а подругу тётушки я обидеть совершенно не хотел.</p><p>Мы обошли озеро почти до конца, а после Ли увела меня совсем незаметной тропой к небольшому и малозаметному за деревьями участку берега, где озеро было совсем неглубоким. Там мы оба залезли почти по щиколотку в воду с баночками в руках и взятыми из оранжереи маленькими удобными лопатками.</p><p>Ли чуть ли не носом тыкала меня в участки дна, с которых следует набирать глину. Уж как она их выбирала и чем они отличались от других – не имею ни малейшего понятия. Тётушка пылала энтузиазмом и то и дело убирала с глаз непослушную чёлку. Запачканными в глине перчатками. Как результат – перемазанное глиной со всех сторон, но совершенно довольное лицо.</p><p>Когда мы заполнили обе корзины ёмкостями с глиной и Ли, наконец, умылась, мы выпили чаю с сандвичами и, совершенно довольные собой и жизнью, двинулись домой.</p><p>И уже после, во время очередной подготовки к варке послеобеденного кофе, у меня появилась догадка. Дело в том, что в доме тётушки, как я успел заметить, был только один полноценный сервиз – тот самый, тонкого костяного фарфора, омытый джазом. Вся остальная посуда – совершенно разномастный набор из чашек, тарелок, кубков и горшочков всех мастей, форм и цветов.</p><p>Я протянул Ли слегка несимметричную керамическую кружку совершенно космической раскраски со свежим имбирным кофе и спросил:</p><p>– Вот скажи, почему в этом доме не найти не то, что двух одинаковых, хотя бы двух похожих кружек или тарелок?</p><p>– Это ты мне скажи, мальчик, какая здравомыслящая ведьма предпочтёт штамповку настоящей индивидуальности? Тем более, в подарок любимой подруге?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. stars & planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Skywatchers – Keep Watching The Sky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Небо</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Матушка Ветровоск всю жизнь чуть ли не каждую ночь бродила по кишащим разбойниками горным лесам, пребывая в полной уверенности, что во тьме не может таиться ничего ужасней, чем она сама.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Ведьмы за границей</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Я наткнулся на Ли в библиотеке. Похоже, что за те несколько дней, когда за окном не переставал дождь, я успел выспаться наперёд, потому как сегодня мне определённо не спалось. Я решил наведаться в библиотеку за новой порцией занимательного чтива.</p><p>Тётушка сидела в одном из кресел в глубине библиотеки, завернувшись в плед и слегка склонив голову к книге на коленях. Я заметил лишь краем глаза отсвет лампы на полу между стеллажами, пока двигался вглубь комнаты, бездумно водя пальцами по корешкам книг, и решил подойти.</p><p>– Что, объятий Морфея не хватило нам обоим? – подняв глаза навстречу моим шагам, спросила тётушка. Видимо, удовлетворившись выражением моего лица, она не стала дожидаться ответа, захлопнула книгу на коленях, заложив её, не глядя, кружевной салфеткой, и протянула мне руку.</p><p>Это был скорее не требование помощи и даже не дань приличиям или галантности, это было похоже более на предложение сделки. Надо ли говорить, что я не сомневался ни секунды и сжал её небольшую тёплую ладонь.</p><p>– Надень что-нибудь тёплое поверх пижамы, возьми плед и подушку, я буду ждать внизу. – скомандовала она и мы двинулись к своим комнатам. Я натянул свитер и тёплые колючие носки и засунул на всякий случай в карман пижамных брюк шапку. С пледом и подушкой в охапку спустился вниз.</p><p>Тётушка ждала, протягивая мне уже знакомые по походу за глиной сапоги, и сама была одета примерно так же, как и я: свитер поверх пижамного комплекта, а носков не было видно за голенищами сапог. В руках у неё тоже было что-то, завёрнутое в плед.</p><p>Мы вышли из дома через веранду и двинулись вглубь сада. Было довольно прохладно, на контрасте с тёплым домом, хотя дискомфорта эта прохлада не приносила. Я молча шел вслед за тётушкой, наслаждаясь звуками безмятежной ночи.</p><p>Мы обогнули оранжерею, прошли мимо яблоневых деревьев и почти добрались до плотной еловой заросли, отсекающей границу тётушкиных земель, когда Ли остановилась. Вокруг была небольшая поляна, на которой были высажены, судя по тому, как равноудалённо находились друг от друга и от других деревьев, два мощных старых дуба.</p><p>– Видишь эти ветки, мальчик? – она ткнула поочерёдно пальцем сначала на одно, потом на второе дерево, – вот за них цепляется гамак. – Тут она опустила на траву свою ношу и выпростала из пледа полотно, развернувшееся в большой гамак на тросах и с подходящими креплениями.</p><p>Некоторое время мне понадобилось на то, чтобы закрепить всю конструкцию и удостовериться в её надёжности, а после мы с Ли устроились внутри, укутавшись в пледы.</p><p>Весь мир как будто сузился до одного маленького уютного кусочка ткани и тёплого человека рядом, но и одновременно разросся до бесконечности, заполнился холодным и бесконечным звёздным небом.</p><p>В этот момент я кристально чётко осознал: я – жив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. cauldrons & bowls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>На зиму</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ни одна ведьма на её памяти не готовила в котле ничего страшнее рагу, но люди почему-то свято верят, что в ведьмовском котле непременно должно бурлить что-то зелёное.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Господин Зима</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>По дому растекалось благоухание: тётушка Ли варила варенье.<br/>С раннего утра она, покряхтывая, вытащила из подвала один из своих котлов: медный, низкий, с широким горлом, огромный по сравнению с другими котлами.</p><p>Мы сидели рядом на кухне, окруженные корзинами с яблоками и вёдрами с очистками и огрызками, орудуя ножами и готовя по кусочкам жертву почти бездонному нутру котла. Яблоки укладывались слоями и пересыпались сахаром. Тётушка то и дело подбегала к плите, регулировала газ и орудовала в котле длинной деревянной ложкой.</p><p>Я в это время занимался подготовкой другого ингредиента для тётушкиного рецепта. Нужно было превратить три лимона в отдельную массу мякоти без косточек и куски цедры. Под это дело Ли выделила мне младшего брата большого котла – маленький горшочек хоть и был размером не намного больше средней чашки, но выглядел почти столь же монументально.</p><p>Ли добавила к яблокам мои лимоны, кинула туда же разломанную на части палочку корицы и застыла над котлом ещё минут на десять. После – перекрыла газ и с облегчением выдохнула, накрыла крышкой котёл и потребовала "кофе для уставшей ведьмы".</p><p>Я сварил простой крепкий кофе с кардамоном и шалфеем и, пока он отдыхал в джезве, потянулся было в мальчишеской шалости зачерпнуть ложку сладости из котла, но был остановлен громким ровным голосом из гостиной:</p><p>– Не советую. Во-первых, оно ещё не готово, а во-вторых, это на зиму. Так что – не советую.</p><p>Я вздохнул, перелил кофе в чашки и пошёл к тётушке. Ей – виднее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Bob Dylan – Oh, Sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Тогда</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– Ведьмы, хотят они того или нет, тяготеют к крайностям, где сталкиваются друг с другом две стороны, два состояния. Их тянет к дверям, окружностям, границам, воротам, зеркалам, маскам…<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Маскарад</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><br/>...Под заливистый хохот и стук каблучков – шляпы, кружась, падают прямиком на нерасшитые мешки с землёй. Игра в догонялки кажется лучшим способом решить, на чьи плечи ляжет сегодня унылая поливная повинность, а кто сможет спокойно колдовать над рассадой.</p><p>Когда с делами в оранжерее будет покончено и солнце зайдёт за горизонт, они пойдут на озеро за водой и кувшинками, чтобы после, при свечах, по глади воды напротив маленького серебряного зеркала гадать на суженых...</p><p>***</p><p>...Танцевальная грациозность уступает эффекту неожиданности: столкновение в двери могло буквально посадить девушку в лужу, если бы не расторопность её визави. Он успевает ухватить хрупкий силуэт, но падение всё-таки происходит. Нет, не под действием гравитации – юная ведьма твёрдо упирается каблуками в землю, в то время как сама падает в болотную зелень глаз напротив.</p><p>Вечером – уже после долгой прогулки, на которую в качестве извинений её вытянет новый знакомый, так похожий на призрака из отражений – ведьм будут перехлёстывать слова и эмоции. Одну – в предчувствии обретенной судьбы, вторую – в предчувствии скорой разлуки. И даже трубка чёрного дерева, набитая травами и табаком из собственных запасов, раскуренная на двоих, не поможет им успокоиться. Это будет бессонная ночь...</p><p>***</p><p>...Подошёл срок. Справляться с нервозностью, сидя на маленькой кухне, можно по-разному: пытаться пускать колечки дыма, надеясь, что уж на этот раз выйдет, или искать бодрости и успокоения у кофейных зёрен, в очередной раз разжигая газ под джезвой.</p><p>Буквально через пару минут, уставшая и счастливая, со второго этажа спустится матушка и обрадует всего одним словом: "Мальчик". Никто не заметит, пока не повалит дым, что джезва, куда ещё не успели налить воды, опрокинута на конфорку, кофе с пряностями рассыпан, а ручку её потихоньку обугливает газ...</p><p>Ли окинет долгим взглядом маленькое зеркало в серебряной оправе с геометрическим узором на полке между горшков:</p><p>– Зеркало, мальчик, и в самом деле способно отнять частичку души.</p><p>Ведьмы действительно недолго оплакивают усопших. Им довольно и радостных воспоминаний. Ведьмы знают, что нужно хранить и беречь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. tarot & ouiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Yung Mavu – Black Magic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Плеск и блеск</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Научиться не делать что-то так же трудно, как научиться это делать. А может быть и труднее. В мире было бы куда как больше лягушек, если бы я не знала, как не превращать в них людей.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Шляпа, полная неба</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Сегодня я решил, не дожидаясь почтальона, прогуляться утром до почты, чтобы обзавестись выпуском еженедельной газеты и, для разнообразия, почитать о чём-то приземлённом и современном.</p><p>На почту я шел, вдыхая свежий осенний воздух и рассматривая дома редких соседей тётушки, думал обо всём и ни о чём. Дорога заняла не более получаса прогулочным шагом. Почта занимала отдельное здание, одноэтажное, но довольно вытянутое в длину, и там я благополучно обзавёлся газетой.</p><p>После я провел минут десять за наглаживанием мягких золотистых боков местного пса, ретривера Эдди, воплощенного дружелюбия, и решил уже двинуться обратно, как кто-то из-за спины сжал моё предплечье.</p><p>Рука с длинными острыми, покрытыми чёрным лаком ногтями принадлежала непонятного возраста даме, которая, судя по всему, старательно соответствовала стереотипному образу ведьмы: тут тебе и чёрное платье в пол (с довольно неопрятным замызганным подолом, из-за такой-то длины не мудрено), и каскад цветастых ожерелий поверх глубокого декольте, и перезвон браслетов, и длинные смоляные волосы.</p><p>"Мда... Это уже Эребор..." – подумал было я, когда на меня обрушилась волна громкого шёпота, исполненного бархатных обертонов.</p><p>– Я вижу вашу судьбу, юноша! Вы на пороге тяжкого выбора: оступитесь – и всё пойдёт под откос, но если выберете правильно, то не будете знать печали долгие годы! Идёмте за мной, мой шатёр здесь за углом. Потомственная чёрная колдунья Ада и её проклятая доска Уиджи ответят вам на все вопросы, какие только может задать пытливый ум. – речитативом выдала она и потянула меня за предплечье.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, милейшая, но моя тётушка не одобрит, если я уйду к другой ведьме, поэтому – никаких шатров, – сказал я, мягко выпутываясь из захвата когтей, иначе не назвать.</p><p>– То есть как, к другой ведьме, но... – кажется, она не ожидала такого развития и окончания событий.</p><p>Я пожал плечами, сделал глубокомысленное лицо и, развернувшись, потопал домой с газетой в руке.</p><p>Ли, кстати, сразу же отобрала у меня газету со словами, что усталая женщина много может себе позволить, в том числе – перерыв на чтение и внеочередную чашечку кофе, и многозначительно указала мне на кухню. Я начинал подозревать, что во взаимной нелюбви кофе и тётушки не всё так однозначно.</p><p>Из кухни я рассказал Ли о ведьме, что пыталась заманить меня в шатёр на рандеву с доской Уиджи и её проклятьем. Тётушка расхохоталась и удивилась, что в газете нет ни слова о приезжем цирке. Потом затихла ненадолго в раздумьях, и, когда я уже принёс нам по чашечке горячего мокко с розовым перцем и горьким шоколадом, продолжила:</p><p>– А знаешь, мальчик, давненько я не слышала умных рассказов о проблемах в собственном будущем... Сходить что ли к этой Аде, поиграть в загадки с проклятьями? Плеск и блеск, моя прелесть, плеск и блеск...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. symbols & runes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: The Atomic Fireballs – Man with the Hex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Гость</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Она считалась величайшей из всех когда-либо живших ведьм – не то чтобы очень уж злой, но столь могущественной, что иногда разница становилась практически незаметной.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Терри Пратчетт, Ведьмы за границей</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>День пролетел незаметно за работой в саду и в оранжерее: Ли всё более и более активно вовлекала меня в бытовые хлопоты с святой уверенности, что это разнообразит и придаст красок моему ленивому отпуску.</p><p>Тётушка вручила мне добротную стремянку и отправила собирать остатки ягод и фруктов с самых высоких веток деревьев. А когда я поинтересовался, как бы она, коротышка, справилась, если бы меня не было, Ли устроила мне отповедь:</p><p>– Как говорил один мой старый друг: "Если бы Создателем нам было предназначено ворочать с помощью ведьмовства всякие камни, он не стал бы изобретать лопату." – Так вот, мальчик, быть ведьмой – это, прежде всего, знать, когда стоит воспользоваться лопатой.</p><p>"И это я, получается, лопата?" – я не стал озвучивать свою догадку, так и не определившись, как к такому сравнению относиться, и решил просто делать, что велено.</p><p>После ужина, сытый и утомлённый я ушёл к себе и без проволочек лёг спать. Казалось бы, после насыщенного дня я должен был дрыхнуть без задних ног, но сон мой был поверхностным и тревожным.</p><p>Череда смутных образов сменялась, окутанная неверной дымкой. Разноголосый громкий смех звучал со всех сторон, сопровождаемый ритмичным перестуком. Реальность расплывалась: я вроде был на поляне в лесу, босые ноги чувствовали прохладу трав и мягкость земли, но сквозь деревья то и дело проступал знакомый интерьер гостиной, горящий камин и большой круглый стол. Дымный морок сменился другим мороком: чьи-то руки выводили на земле песком геометрические символы.</p><p>Всё это были не кошмары, поскольку не было ни страха, ни других неприятных эмоций, только лёгкое недоумение. Будто бы я нахожусь здесь не на своём месте, нежданный гость, но на удивление не чужак: не ждали, но приняли.</p><p>Я проснулся в смутных чувствах, не сразу осознав, где я и сколько проспал. И так как я опять забыл принести себе наверх воды, решил спуститься и выпить чаю. На первом этаже дома было на удивление светло для ночного часа. Из гостиной тянуло дымом, травами и мёдом, раздавались негромкие голоса.</p><p>Закутанная в шаль Ли сидела в кресле спиной ко мне, а напротив неё прямо на столе сидел мужчина со смуглым обветренным лицом. На нём был добротный тёмно-зеленый костюм-тройка, чёрная рубашка и чёрный же галстук на костяном, как мне показалось, зажиме, а рядом на столе лежал котелок.</p><p>Я подумал, что довольно нелепо выгляжу на его фоне в своей пижаме и босиком, но тут незнакомец немного сменил позу, и его столь же босые ноги показались из-за кресла. Он поднял на меня свои глаза орехового цвета, сдвинул кустистые брови в лёгком удивлении, тряхнул волосами – длинной спутанной в дредлоки каштановой гривой – и глотнул чего-то из непрозрачной бутылки, стоящей рядом с котелком. Я присмотрелся к этикетке: выдержанный пряный ром.</p><p>Ли обернулась ко мне и, как обычно, с одного взгляда поняла моё состояние.</p><p>– Что, мальчик, дурные сны? – заботливо спросила она.</p><p>– Не то, чтобы дурные, скорее странные... – неуверенно ответил я. – А вы? – я попытался выразить этим вопросом сразу весь свой интерес.</p><p>– О, мы с грандом не думали, что твой сон может быть таким чутким. Будем потише впредь. А теперь выпей с нами стаканчик – всё равно же за этим спустился – и иди себе дальше спать. Обещаю, никаких больше странностей!</p><p>Я не заметил, откуда она достала мне бокал, похожий на тот, что стоял перед ней на столе, и налила туда на палец рома из ещё одной бутылки. Два стакана и бутылка в руках гостя издали мелодичный звон, когда мы чокнулись. Я залпом выпил содержимое стакана и собрался уйти наверх, всё ещё пребывая в растерянности.</p><p>– Bonsoir, bonne chance et Dieu vous bénisse, мальчик, – мне вслед нарушил молчание мужчина, которого Ли представила грандом. Мне стало интересно, это титул или имя. Он продолжил с улыбкой: – Grand Bois à votre service.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. athames & bolines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Мельница – Ведьма</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Наследие</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– А правду говорят, что ведьму клинок не разит? – спросил воин.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>– Первый раз слышу, – невозмутимо промолвила матушка. – Надо попробовать, и все выяснится.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Терри Пратчетт, Дамы и господа</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Ведьмы по натуре – практики и экспериментаторы. Какой бы эфемерной и непознаваемой вещью магия бы ни казалась обывателю, настолько же приземлённо и вещественно относились к ведовству сами ведьмы. Грань между ремеслом, призванием и чудом была для них как никогда зыбка.</p><p>Тётушка Ли чудит. Я до сих пор считаю этот глагол лучшим описанием того, как живёт и действует эта женщина. На первый взгляд, да и на второй тоже, да и на несколько десятков взглядов могло показаться, что Ли ветреная и легкомысленная: настолько спонтанными и нелогичными порой казались её поступки.</p><p>Но на трёхсот двадцать восьмой раз перед смотрящим вдруг складывалась мозаика из хаотичных и не связанных событий, и оказывалось, что диапазон знаний тётушки был обширен, а поступки – максимально логичны, и польза от сотворённых пустяков просто колоссальна. Магия, да и только.</p><p>После событий прошлой ночи я встал на удивление рано. За окном было туманное утро, и я смотрел на покачивающиеся деревья в саду и вспоминал. Этот дом и общество Ли в моей жизни, если сравнивать всё это с книгами, лучше всего описывать главами. Насыщенными и яркими главами, после которых шли большие куски повествования о другом.</p><p>Первая глава – о детстве, о тёплых временах, проведённых большой семьёй, о совместных поездках и тихих детских радостях. После – кусок повествования о взрослении и жизни в других местах, мы с родителями так много путешествовали, что, казалось, прожить год на одном месте было подобно преступлению.</p><p>Вторая – о юности, о первом осознании личностей – как своей, так и тётушки. О сложном пути принятия как этого места, так и жизни в целом. О скором и довольно болезненном взрослении, но взросление всегда такое. После – долгий период поиска самого себя, попытки, успешные и не очень, встать на ноги и добиться чего-то, опять – путешествия и переезды, но уже из-за весёлой и подгоняющей в путь жажды перемен, а в поиске чего-то важного.</p><p>Я понял, что сейчас переживаю третью главу, принятия, осознания и... роста? Я время от времени словно ловлю здесь за хвост призраков самого себя – совсем ребёнка или юноши – и просто отпускаю.</p><p>Философское настроение, с которым я спустился на завтрак, в последнее время занимало меня всё чаще, так что Ли не удивилась и только хмыкнула. В этом хмыке я отчётливо прочитал: "Ох уж эти мальчишки, дай им только волю погрустить о чём-то несущественном!", но был рад, что тётушка не произнесла это вслух.</p><p>– Эй, мыслитель! Оторвись от витания в эмпиреях, мне сегодня понадобится помощник. – она принесла из гостиной уже знакомую мне небольшую деревянную шкатулку с растительным орнаментом: две таких хранились в сундуке с чердака. – Пойдём с тобой собирать травы и коренья, самое время.</p><p>С этими словами она пододвинула шкатулку ко мне. Я залюбовался искусно вырезанным по тёмному дереву рисунком, в котором сплетались и перекручивались похожие на папоротник растения, провёл пальцами по выпуклым частям и открыл шкатулку. Внутри, завёрнутые в небольшой кусочек выделанной меховой шкуры, лежали два ножа.</p><p>– Серповидный – это болин, – тётушка указала на нож с ручкой очень светлого, почти белого дерева, – а это, – она махнула в сторону второго клинка с иссиня-чёрной деревянной ручкой, – это акан. С ним нужно аккуратнее, мальчик, он обоюдоострый. Это хорошие ножи, они принадлежали твоей матери. Теперь они твои. А все лучшие травы будут наши! – сказала она и открыто мне улыбнулась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. houses & homes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: The Darcys – The River</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Дом, милый дом</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Основной элемент организации волшебников – это Орден, Колледж или, разумеется, Университет.<br/>Основной элемент организации ведьм – это ведьма, но, как уже указывалось ранее, основным постоянным элементом является хижина.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Дамы и господа<br/></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Ли всегда ласково называла свой дом хижиной, хотя, как по мне, это слово дому совсем не подходило. Он был большой, фундаментальный и он был уютный.</p><p>Уют дома – "хижины" – начинался не с выложенной каменной тропинки, идущей от ворот, и даже не с широкой и добротной веранды. Эти вещи пусть и красивы, но, как по мне, у них нет той несовершенной индивидуальности, которая и рождает уют. Для меня уют тётушкиного дома начинался с запаха, особого, цельного, но собравшего вместе смолянистые древесные ноты, разнотравье и дым, а ещё аромат сдобных булочек и нагретой на солнце кожи.</p><p>Я ведь приехал совершенно внезапно, на удачу, без предупреждения. Просто понял, что если вот сейчас не остановлюсь и не изменю в жизни что-то достаточно кардинально, то просто... Закончусь.</p><p>Я вошёл в калитку – днём Ли почти никогда не запирается – покрутил головой по сторонам, одновременно узнавая всё и понимая, что и это место успело измениться. Прошёл к дому, чувствуя, кажется, под ногами каждый камешек тропинки. Кинул чемодан на веранде, с замершим сердцем толкнул двери, сделал вдох...</p><p>Вдох. На меня словно разом навалились, вытесняя заботы, воспоминания о прожитых здесь днях. Всколыхнулись, словно наяву, забытые ощущения, смех родителей, звуки музыки, ощущение безграничной свободы и тепла.</p><p>Выдох. Опустошенность – самое подходящее слово для описания моего состояния. Колотящееся сердце потихоньку успокаивалось, с выдохом ушли навалившиеся воспоминания, унося с собою ещё и память о проблемах и ошибках, тревожность на грани.</p><p>Обессиленный этими переживаниями, я просто сел на укрытый плетёным ковром деревянный пол и закрыл глаза. Дышал, размеренно считая вдохи и выдохи, и заставлял себя свыкнуться с мыслью, что всё – позади, вне этого дома, далеко, после, неважно. И у меня получалось.</p><p>Где-то на сороковом выдохе заскрипела подвальная лестница. Я открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Ли, словно совсем не изменившуюся за годы. Увидеть на её лице улыбку, радость завершившегося ожидания, но не удивление. Услышать то, что мне так нужно было услышать...</p><p>– Вот ты и дома, мальчик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. amulets & talismans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Морийский гоблин – Морийский гоблин</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Туда и обратно</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Нянюшка владела старым тёмным знанием – древней магией, для которой ведьмы и не нужны, магией, что вросла в людей и в землю. Это была магия смерти, и свадьбы, и помолвки. Магия обещаний, которые остаются в силе, даже если их никто не слышал. И всего того, что заставляет стучать по дереву и никогда, никогда не стоять на пути у чёрной кошки.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Прогуливаясь между стеллажей в библиотеке я не уставал поражаться с одной стороны разнообразию выставленных книг, а с другой - тщательностью, с которой они были собраны. На полках всегда были все представители серии, и чаще всего книги были собраны в единообразном издании, если такое было возможно.</p><p>Книги стояли ровными рядами корешков, пыль с которых стряхивалась еженедельно специальной мохнатой щёткой. С моими появлением в доме на полках всё чаще образовывались пробелы: сказывалась привычка утаскивать сразу несколько книг в комнату и возвращать их сильно после прочтения.</p><p>С образом идеальной домашней библиотеки не вязались две вещи, про обретающиеся в самых неожиданных местах дома книги я уже упоминал, а вот вторая вещь начала мне мозолить глаза несколько дней назад.</p><p>Некоторые стеллажи, в основном с ранними изданиями фантастики, полные толстых фолиантов в добротных переплётах, были застеклены. Это создавало впечатление "музейности", казалось, книги в них никогда и никто не трогает. И вот в одном из них, стоявшем едва ли не в самом центре библиотеки, вырванным зубом зияла дыра. И не где-нибудь, а среди собрания сочинений Профессора.</p><p>Я искал в библиотеке, даже просмотрел подобие книжного каталога, последние записи в котором датировались почти полувеком назад, заглянул в самые нетривиальные углы дома, но остался ни с чем. Разумеется, мне просто не хотелось идти путём простых решений и спрашивать тётушку.</p><p>Ответ Ли ожидаемо развеял флёр тайны над отсутствующим томом.</p><p>– О, мальчик, это моя любимая книга, почти что настольная. Можно даже сказать, книга-талисман. Так уж повелось, сначала таскала с собой ещё ребёнком, пока читала. После... Ну, знаешь, как это бывает, когда временное становится постоянным? У него, временного, это самое любимое занятие. И вот до сих пор ношу её с собой в сумочке.</p><p>– Да, уж точно – талисман. Такой томик в сумке и от скуки спасёт, и от хулиганов, и ведьмой быть не надо! – ответил я Ли и крякнул от молниеносного щелчка по голове.</p><p>"Заслуженно", – подумал я.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. mortar & pestle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Lew Tabackin &amp; His Tokyo Friends – In A Sentimental Mood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Без жаб</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Да, она – ведьма и парит в вышине над миром, но надо отметить, что её ремень безопасности надёжно пристёгнут.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Прогресс – великая вещь. Стоит только задуматься и осознать, насколько автоматизация проникла в наш быт, проросла корнями во всех жизненных сферах, сразу сердце полнится благодарностью к людям, этот прогресс нам подарившим.</p><p>Я размышлял об этом неспроста: сегодня приказала долго жить бывалая тётушкина автоматическая кухонная мельница, которую в последнее время использовал исключительно я, как кофемолку или для измельчения пряностей к кофе.</p><p>Ещё вчера я опустошил склянку с прошлой партией молотого кофе, а пряности и вовсе я всегда предпочитал измельчать непосредственно перед варкой, для лучшей сохранности вкуса. Поэтому, когда настало время моей уже традиционной варки послеобеденного кофе, я без сомнений оккупировал мельницу.</p><p>Но машинка лишь издала какой-то совершенно звериный вой, затряслась, окуталась дырявым облаком противного серого дыма и остановилась, судя по всему, уже навсегда.<br/>Во всяком случае ни я, ни Ли не обладали знаниями и навыками, необходимыми для починки техники.</p><p>Я с совершенно скорбным лицом пошёл в гостиную, чтобы сообщить Ли пренеприятнейшее известие: кофе не будет. Этот мой кофе, этот новый устой в распорядке дня – я только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, насколько он был для меня важен.</p><p>Ли ведь годами жила без кофе. Максимум – перебивалась у своих товарок или в городе. Да и то, зная её, я оцениваю это как очень редкие события. А тут – надо же, она не просто поддержала мою инициативу, она закрепила её в почти нерушимом распорядке жизни дома.</p><p>Этот маленький ритуал делал меня не просто гостем, пусть родным и любимым, но временным явлением на территории тётушки. И не просто выводил в ранг помощников, полезных для облегчения текущих дел, но в общем-то не особо необходимых. Нет, послеобеденный кофе делал меня живой и неотделимой частью этого места. И я понял, что хотел быть этой частью.</p><p>На моё поистине трагическое высказывание Ли, уже было по выражению моего лица настроившаяся на худшее из возможного, ответила вздохом облегчения:</p><p>– Этим мальчишкам лишь бы из всего сделать проблему. Успокойся, мир не рухнет от какой-то поломанной кофемолки. Хотя, – она подмигнула, – кое-кому придётся попотеть, чтобы довести дело до ума.</p><p>Она легко поднялась с кресла, в пару широких летящих шагов достигла двери в подвал, рванула ручку и почти кубарем спустилась вниз. И вернулась почти сразу же, держа в руках ощутимо тяжелую цельнокаменную ступку с пестиком.</p><p>– Вот, гений кухни, владей! И не волнуйся, эту ступу я использую всегда только для хороших и вкусных ингредиентов, имбирь толку, перец, травы.</p><p>– И что, даже ни одной жабы? – сказал я и поспешил убежать и скрыться на кухне. Всё-таки Ли не очень любила такие ведьмины шутки. А я был совершенно счастлив. Пусть придётся приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы добиться хорошего помола, но... Я снова чувствовал себя на своём месте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. soap & bath salts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: ill Evans Trio – How Deep Is The Ocean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Простые волшебные вещи</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Причиной, по которой матушка Ветровоск была лучшей ведьмой, чем Маграт заключалась в том, что она знала: для того, чтобы нормально колдовать, вовсе не обязательно отличать одну лечебную траву от другой, да и без разницы, трава ли это вообще. Причина, по которой Маграт была лучшим врачом, чем матушка, заключалась в том, что она считала: разница есть, и принципиальная.<br/>
Терри Пратчетт, Дамы и господа</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ли, по её собственным словам, очень любила вещи, сделанные руками. Особенно, добавляла она, руками, растущими оттуда, откуда у любого нормального человека должны расти руки.</p><p>Ещё и поэтому её "хижина" представляла собой незабываемое место: столько уникальных, не похожих ни на что предметов в ней обитали. Почти каждый предмет мебели, доставшийся тётушке вместе с хижиной по наследству, приобретённый или подаренный, был произвёден на свет не механическими лапами конвейера, а чьими-то руками, тёплыми и живыми.</p><p>Ли считала, что такие вещи несут главное – историю, и эта история наделяет простые вещи характером и делает их самую чуточку волшебными.</p><p>– Кресло, что на веранде, сколотил ещё мой дед, мирная ему память, – тётушка иногда принималась рассказывать о прошлом разных предметов дома, – и характером кресло явно пошло в него. Дед был человеком действия и больше всего на свете не любил хитрецов и словоблудов. Плохой гость в кресле не усидит и десяти минут, срочно о неотложных делах вспомнит или наткнётся на кнопку, которой там отродясь не было. А вот хороший будет чувствовать себя очень уютно.</p><p>Я вспомнил те несколько раз, когда при мне к тётушке захаживали незваные гости, и даже не удивился получившейся статистике. Свидетель какой-то церкви, продавец новомодных пылесосов и сварливая соседка, заскочившая за солью, спустя пару минут действительно лишили нас своего общества, хотя, казалось, настроены были изначально на долгий разговор.</p><p>– А вот эту подушку я сшила сама, – я как раз намеревался поваляться на диване посреди дня и устраивал поудобнее под головой небольшую подушку, набитую чем-то вроде гречихи, – не удивляйся, мальчик, если задремлешь, несмотря на кофе. Но не бойся, не будет никакой головной боли! – так и вышло.</p><p>В другой раз по дороге с почты я задумался и, вполне успешно запутавшись в собственных ногах, свалился прямиком в кусты крапивы. Домой я почти бежал, костеря на чём свет стоит и свою ловкость, и пресловутое везение, и надеясь, что тётушка совершит какое-нибудь сильное колдунство, которое заставит зуд и жжение исчезнуть.</p><p>Ли от души расхохоталась надо мной, в очередной раз прошлась по "этим глупым мальчишкам", залезла в сервант и выдала мне брусок мыла. Оказывается, его тётушка тоже варила сама, и я был готов поклясться, что есть в составе парочка секретных ингредиентов. А может и не одна.</p><p>После посещения ванной стало ясно, что тётушкино мыло во многом походило на её советы: не очень-то приятное и довольно едкое, зато прекрасно помогает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. feather & bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Мельница – Огонь</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Никогда</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Я сказала, что у тебя нет врожденного таланта. Ты его получила, и это далось нелегко. Ты много работала, потому что сама того хотела. Ты заставила мир дать тебе этот талант, неважно, какой целой, и цена, как обычно, оказалась высока.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Никогда не отвернуться и не опустить взгляд. Подставить плечо, спину, протянуть руку. Смотреть – в глаза – глазами, слушать – в душу – ушами, принимать – мечты – сердцем.</p><p>Никогда не назвать чужим именем, не указать ложного пути. Идти рядом теми же перекрёстками, освещать сумерки, держать меч в правой руке. Разогнать страхи, прошептать на всех известных – живых и мёртвых – языках молитву и колыбельную.</p><p>Никогда не прервать спящего, не заглушить поющего. Читать одни книги и рассказывать одни истории. Разделять хлеб пополам, поровну, услышать крик вдалеке, поднять щит вместо меча.</p><p>Никогда не сложить крыльев, не дать ни упасть, ни пасть. Залечить сломанные кости, отрастить отрезанные косы, возродить выжженные посевы. Дом назвать домом, принести полено в камин.</p><p>Никогда не делить по крови, не вспоминать прошлого. Звать друг друга сёстрами, быть сёстрами. Танцевать под одной луной, дышать в общий ритм, сплести пальцы рук.</p><p>Никогда не ранить ни огнём, ни железом, ни словом. Больше – никогда.<br/>Смешать кровь на ладонях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. bowls & bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: AC/DC – Hells Bells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Або офо</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьмы нужны всем, но никому этот факт не нравится, а ненависть к факту очень легко превращается в ненависть к личности.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Платье цвета полуночи</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Старый деревянный птичник был единственным зданием, не соединённым коридорами или хотя бы крытой дорогой с основным домой тётушки. Он был заброшен уже пару десятков лет, немного покосился и использовался теперь, в основном, для хранения крупной и редко используемой в оранжерее садовой утвари.</p><p>Нет, он не выглядел неопрятным или заросшим, подобное не могло иметь место во владениях Ли. Но чувствовалось – я научился обращать внимание на подобное – иногда, в тоскливом позвякивании колокольчиков под крышей, тускнеющей синей краске, случайном скрипе дверных петель, упоминании вскользь в разговоре, что это место любят меньше.</p><p>Меньше, чем оранжерею, чем подвал, чем кухню, веранду, сад, библиотеку, меньше даже, чем почти никогда не используемую комнату на первом этаже, где хранились запасы тёплых пледов, подушек, одеял и обогревателей: действительно холодной зимы уже давно не случалось, а того, что уже имелось в доме, было более, чем достаточно.</p><p>Сегодня плохой день, и мы с Ли тонем в воспоминаниях. Но молчим, потому что сказать хоть слово – прорвать плотину и выпустить штормовой прилив, шагнуть за бычий глаз. Прячемся друг от друга по разным углам, притворяясь, что всё понарошку, что так мы сможем проснуться завтра и считать, что этого дня не было.</p><p>Не самое взрослое поведение. Я сижу на найденном с трудом сухом полене у птичника, спиной ощущая неровную твёрдость стены. Перезвон медных колокольчиков сосредотачивает на себе и позволяет ни о чём не думать, пока не затихает ветер. Тишина ощущается как что-то чужое и неуютное, и мне впервые за долгое время – так. Неуютно и тяжело.</p><p>Ветер поднимается снова, но теперь мне чудится, что колокола вызванивают настойчиво, резко, вынуждая встать и уйти. Ехидно, предлагая спрятаться в другом месте, столь равномерно и неотступно, что хочется заставить их замолчать. Даже если для этого придётся остановить ветер.</p><p>Я нахожу тётушку на чердаке. Зеркало завешено кривовато, наспех наброшенной шалью, а Ли стоит у окна и курит трубку. Горький полынный дым заполняет голову вместе с сомнением: Ли же не курит? Она зябко ведёт плечами и не оборачивается, хотя мы оба знаем, что моё появление не могло пройти незамеченным.</p><p>– И это пройдёт? – вопрос виснет в воздухе, путается и тает в клубах дыма. – Не знал, что ты куришь.</p><p>– Никто уже не знает, – тётушка, наконец, поворачивается ко мне, и я не решаюсь переспросить, к какой из двух фраз относился её ответ. Непривычно видеть её лицо без улыбки.</p><p>– Ты стал таким сильным, мальчик, – перезвон колоколов, звучащий в моей голове, сливается в один бьющий набат. Наверное, он стучит в такт пульсу, но я не возьмусь сказать, чьему именно. – Кажется, сейчас ты сильный за нас двоих.</p><p>Она отходит от окна, коротко обнимает меня, и мы спускаемся в гостиную в молчании. Там Ли достаёт с книжной полки широкий старый фолиант, на поверку оказавшийся шкатулкой, которой очень достоверно придали форму книги, и вынимает оттуда набор для ухода за трубкой.</p><p>Она вытряхивает на блюдце табак, разбирает трубку, орудует ёршиком. И потихоньку расслабляясь, начинает говорить со мной. Она рассказывает про то, как они с матерью нашли на чердаке прадедову трубку как раз вот в этой шкатулке. Как выпросили её у старика, которому курить уже не позволяло здоровье, как под строгим присмотром делали первые затяжки. Как сами собирали травы и смешивали их с табаком... Как получали потом нагоняи от родителей – все, включая прадеда.</p><p>Ли вздыхает, уже не так тяжело, но всё ещё грустно. И снова говорит, что ведьмы тяготеют к крайностям, где сталкиваются друг с другом две стороны, два состояния. Что они ищут силу на перекрёстках, в дверях и порогах, в отражениях. Что эти состояния тоже имеют в свою очередь власть над ведьмами.</p><p>– Годовщины всегда возвращают нас к началу и могут заставить заново пережить его. А смерть, мальчик, довольно плохое начало, как ни крути. Тем более – смерть близких. Но это довольно хороший конец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: Песня Звездочёта из киносказки Красная Шапочка</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Солнце и звёзды</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>...Многое можно узнать о человеке, посмотрев, что есть у него в карманах, а порой удается узнать еще больше, оценив, чего там нет.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Пастушья корона<br/></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Неспешное брожение по библиотеке вдоль стеллажей с книгами, невесомое и неосознанное касание корешков, ни с чем не сравнимый запах – всё это меня очень успокаивало. Казалось, в окружении тысяч и тысяч чужих историй, правдивых или выдуманных от первого до последнего слова, я могу действительно сосредоточиться на одной по-настоящему важной истории, своей собственной.</p><p>Я всегда считал, что для воскрешения прошлого в памяти порой нужно очень немного. Документ или источник, сухие данные, подтверждающие, что оно, событие, было и именно с тобой. Было – значит вспомнил. Тётушка Ли как-то спросила меня, что из моментов пребывания в её доме запомнилось мне сильнее всего, и тут я, в попытках перечислить какие-то детали пребывания в её доме, был решительно прерван:</p><p>– Мальчик, ты путаешь вещи. Память дана нам не для того, чтобы составить безликий каталог из прожитых "вчера". Память – это наш шанс прожить собственную жизнь ещё раз, но без права что-то изменить.</p><p>Тогда я не смог полностью осознать её слова, потому что не видел, не чувствовал разницы. Сейчас же я бродил по библиотеке и пытался, настойчиво и осознанно, ухватить эту разницу за дымный хвост. Мне почему-то казалось это важным.</p><p>С одной стороны, наверное, не стоило делать это в библиотеке: у меня почти не было связано – каталогизировано – воспоминаний о ней. У Ли было не так много детских и подростковых книг, лишь немного мировых сказок в закрытом стеллаже. С другой стороны, я пришел сюда не за воспоминаниями, а за состоянием души.</p><p>Я перебирал и перебирал пальцами по слегка запылившимся фолиантам – уборка была почти неделю назад – и вдруг обратил внимание, что одна из книг на полке где-то в районе моего живота выглядит немного деформированной, будто бы в неё было вложено что-то довольно объемное.</p><p>С любопытством я достал книгу с полки, она раскрылась на заложенных страницах и я погрузился в историю.</p><p>Когда тебя перехлёстывает весёлый задор и энергичность требует познавать, подчинять, взаимодействовать с окружающим миром, раннее утро кажется и подарком, и проблемой. Подарком – потому что мир становится на короткий миг безраздельно твоим, а проблемой – потому что тебе, хоть и не хочется, но нужно стеречь покой спящих. Пусть даже от самого себя.</p><p>Беседу с миром приходится вести почти шепотом, а то и вовсе молча, захлёбываясь от восторга и азарта. Тогда любое тихое и уединённое место приобретает новые черты и становится волшебным. Любой предмет мебели может стать кораблём, держащим путь в чудесные дали, или же драконом, стерегущим несметные сокровища. На высоких – просто так не достать – шкафах прячутся секретные сейфы, а солнечный луч, в котором танцуют поднятые пылинки, превращается в дорогу в другие миры.</p><p>Но нельзя же обладать всеми этими возможностями, всеми богатствами в одиночку? Скучно. Но ведь ты и не один?</p><p>Ты, с твоей непосредственной улыбкой, легко заводишь друзей – пачками. Иногда даже дружбу и смертельную вражду разделяют не годы, а часы, ведь ссоры и примирения легки и внезапны, как летняя гроза. Много можно разделить с такими друзьями, но самое ценное ты оставишь для одного, для друга, который всегда с тобой. Он не предаст и не подведёт в любой авантюре.</p><p>Он первый прыгнет в лаву, чтобы показать тебе безопасную дорогу. Он будет вместе с тобой и магом, и шпионом, и покорителем дальнего космоса. Он защитит твой сон и будет сопровождать в длинных пеших прогулках по лесу. Он поедет в твоём кармане. И однажды потеряется на долгие годы.</p><p>– Ты, кажется, вспомнил, мальчик? – голос Ли раздался рядом так неожиданно, что я выронил книгу из рук. Маленькая фигурка пингвина из шоколадных яиц моего детства покатилась куда-то под стеллаж. Я без раздумий плюхнулся на живот и, запустив руку, нашарил пластиковые бока.</p><p>– Не могу же я снова дать Солу потеряться. – пробормотал я. Уже лёжа на полу, я внезапно осознал, о чём тогда говорила тётушка. Маленький клочок моей истории, прожитый вновь момент детства.</p><p>– Солу? – переспросила Ли.</p><p>Я продемонстрировал ей пингвинёнка, указывая пальцем на повязанный на шее шарф.</p><p>– Видишь, тут звёздочки. Ну а я мелкий думал, что раз есть звёздочки, должно быть и солнышко. – я слегка смутился, пытаясь сформулировать незамутнённую детскую логику. – А у тебя тоже так?..</p><p>Ли, кажется, не нуждалась в продолжении вопроса.</p><p>– У каждого есть такое воплощение детства. Спроси кого угодно. Нет, действительно, мальчик, спроси. Ты многое сможешь узнать о человеке. А пока пойдём, покажу тебе наших с твоей матерью кукол.</p><p>Хоть и кажется, что нет вещи менее материальной, чем сказка или история, у хорошей истории всегда есть надёжный якорь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. the end & the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аудио: City And Colour – O' Sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ведьмы</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>– Это часть нашей работы. Мы не говорим о ней, но мы её делаем. Мы присматриваем за мёртвыми, чтобы никто и ничто не причинило им вреда во мраке ночи. Хотя... на самом деле присматривать нужно не за мёртвыми, а за живыми – ведь, чтобы там люди ни думали, мёртвые на самом деле безобидны.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Пастушья корона</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>В основе нашего мироздания лежит необходимость задать чёткие рамки. Начало и конец. Альфу и Омегу.<br/>Мы предпочитаем цикличности – последовательность, непрерывности – грань, пространству – точку.<br/>Так заведено.</p><p>Мы даём имена всему – и переводим небытие в категорию "есть". Мы ловим бесконечность в отражении, называем реальностью, прячем в сетях их зыбких сновидений и тихого шёпота.<br/>И путаемся сами.</p><p>Мы поднимаем сверкающий меч и принимаем суд, мстим врагам и воздаём ненавидящим. Мы возводим в сан святых, ищем места по правую руку Бога и выходим на битву с демонами.<br/>Которых мы и создали.</p><p>А вот ведьмы в богов не верят, да и в демонов тоже. Даже если знакомы лично. Ведьмы прекрасно знают, что те проживут и без их веры. Ведьмам она нужнее – им всем сердцем в себя верить нужно.<br/>И друг в друга.</p><p>***</p><p>Всем иногда приходится совершать прыжок веры. Хотя в качестве утешения это работает слабо. Даже если перед тобой не бездна – в особенности, если перед тобой не бездна, а всего лишь дверь из тётушкиного дома на веранду.</p><p>Там, на веранде, потяни за дверную ручку и сделай шаг, – дедово кресло-с-характером, тёплый плед и синяя кружка из-под чая: утром Ли унеслась куда-то вглубь дома по делам, не допив пару глотков. В углу напротив – большущая круглобокая тыква, что я привёз вчера с грядки в садовой тележке из птичника. Ли бы такую громадину сама не утащила, хотя кто их, ведьм, знает.</p><p>Как проскочить все стадии неизбежности и перейти от отрицания к принятию? Как – заглушить "и зачем?" в голове – покинуть это место, ставшее – бывшее – домом?</p><p>Как понять за порогом, что ушёл целиком, не оставив себя – почти плотного и почти живого – коротать вечера у камина с Ли и учиться, по каплям и крошкам, осколкам и искоркам, магии или, как принято говорить, мудрости?</p><p>Как совершить прыжок – и в кого для этого верить?</p><p>Тёплое и короткое объятие не приносит успокоения, но слегка добавляет сил. Их хватает как раз на то, чтобы взять чемодан, чмокнуть Ли в щёку и, распахнув дверь, сделать шаг, начало которого – хижина, а конец – железнодорожная платформа под красной крышей.</p><p>– Я вернусь?.. – а вот на молчание сил уже не хватает. И я сам не знаю, был это вопрос или же обещание.</p><p>– Нет, мальчик. Но не за чем пугаться, – кажется, Ли слышит мой судорожный вздох даже на расстоянии десятка шагов, от калитки, – такова жизнь. Через время эту калитку может, и откроет кто-то, похожий на тебя, но не ты. Перемены неостановимы. Ещё только решив сюда приехать, ты уже пригласил их в свою жизнь, так пожинай плоды.</p><p>Я стоял под красной крышей платформы, смотрел на покачивающиеся под ветром деревья и думал. Потом долго невидяще смотрел сквозь проносящиеся за окном деревья, поля и дома. К тому моменту, когда я кинул ключи на полку и поставил чемодан у двери, я пришёл – не к решению, но к чему-то, похожему на него. В конце концов, перемены – звучит не так уж и плохо. Особенно, из уст тётушки.</p><p>***</p><p>Один старый друг ведьмы часто повторял, что в зеркалах заключается бесконечность. А в бесконечности заключается гораздо больше, чем все привыкли думать. Для начала, там заключается всё.</p><p>Большое ростовое зеркало в подвале определённо отражало приближающуюся ведьму: практичное чёрное платье, шляпа, уверенный и мудрый взгляд. На заднем фоне – котелки, колбы и травы. В общем, полный набор.</p><p>Подойдя к зеркалу вплотную, ведьма стянула с правой руки кожаную перчатку. Отражение успело поймать тонкую белую ниточку шрама поперёк ладони, перед тем, как ведьма плотно прижала руку к стеклу.</p><p>Ведьма шептала слова старой клятвы: "...Никогда не отвернуться и не опустить взгляд. Подставить плечо, спину, протянуть руку..."<br/>Глаза её смотрели далеко, сквозь стекло и металл, сквозь отражение, сквозь годы. Кто знает, что они видели. Кто знает, кому были обращены слова, последовавшие за клятвой: про семью и долг, про разлуку и веру, про прошлое и настоящее, про начало и конец.</p><p>Конец, который никогда не будет концом, в истории без начала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Старые вещи</b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ведьмовство продлевает тебе жизнь, но не молодость, просто ты очень долго остаешься старой.<br/>Терри Пратчетт, Дамы и Господа<br/></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Во времена, когда тётушку Ли никому бы в голову не пришло назвать «тётушкой» из-за очевидной юности и менее очевидного отсутствия племянников, в её адрес слышались чаще всего два лишь варианта обращения.</p><p>Родители, постоянно куда-нибудь опаздывающая матушка и молчаливый вечно занятой отец, обращались к дочери не слишком часто. Но если это происходило, а происходило это в основном тогда, когда даже самые важные и неотложные дела меркли перед очередной выходной неугомонной юной ведьмы, оба предпочитали полный вариант имени. Возможно, именно поэтому Ли в какой-то момент стала именно «Ли и никак иначе!».</p><p>Старшее поколение семьи в составе прадеда, до сих пор статного и бодрого, деда, который почти всё время проводил в своей мастерской, создавая мебель-с-характером, и обеих бабушек, улыбчивых и взявших на себя все заботы о семье и доме, звало её почему-то своей лунной девочкой или просто девочкой. Возможно, именно поэтому со старшим поколением Ли было гораздо легче найти общий язык и приятнее проводить время.</p><p>Возможно, именно благодаря им Ли вообще стала тем, кем стала.</p><p>В один из дней я наблюдал, удивительно уютно устроившись на мешке с землёй в оранжерее, за тем, как Ли колдует над своей зеленью. От моей помощи тётушка на этот раз отказалась, заявив, что некоторые мальчишки порой бывают слишком неуклюжи, а некоторые растения – слишком хрупки.</p><p>Я разглядывал, как Ли орудует то миниатюрной лопаточкой, то трёхлапой тяпкой, а то и вовсе зарывается в землю затянутыми в перчатки пальцами.</p><p>– Мне как раз вчера, пока ты гулял до рынка, пришла посылка от той самой подруги, для которой мы добывали глину на озере. – во время работы руками тётушка редко была молчалива, хоть и предпочитала рассказывать о своём, а не отвечать на вопросы. – Почтальон был столь любезен, что не мог отказать умудрёной годами ведьме в маленькой услуге, и донёс посылку прям ко входу в оранжерею. Теперь у меня три новых замечательных горшка!</p><p>Одной загадкой стало меньше: происхождение причудливой керамики разномастной формы и каждый своего цвета приобрело ясность. Поскольку три горшка – это не дюжина, пересадка не затянулась надолго. И вот, когда Ли встала с деревянной табуреточки и размяла шею, я решил спросить о вещи, чьё нахождение в саду привлекло моё внимание не меньше, чем новые горшки.</p><p>На ручке одной из деревянных оконных рам как раз над местом, где ли уселась возиться с цветами, висели костяные по виду бусы, белые, с едва уловимым намёком на желтизну.</p><p>– Ли, скажи мне, в том, что это украшение висит здесь, а не спрятано вместе с остальным в какой-нибудь из твоих излюбленных шкатулок, есть какой-то мистический замысел?</p><p>Тётушка даже не стала оглядываться на окно, итак было понятно, о чём я. Не так много в оранжерее было вещей, которые можно было бы назвать украшением. Она лишь улыбнулась мне чуточку устало, и я заметил, что её лицо опять слегка перепачкано землёй: поправляла волосы.</p><p>– И да, и нет, мальчик. Эти бусы подарила мне ещё моя бабушка, а той – её бабушка, а до этого, если верить семейным рассказам, пра-пра-пра привёз их в подарок будущей жене на корабле с самого Берега Слоновой Кости. Это очень старые бусы. Не ношу я их потому, что некоторыми вещами стоит просто владеть. А не прячу в шкатулку – потому, что в темноте слоновая кость темнеет или желтеет, зависит от темноты.</p><p>Она помолчала несколько минут, будто бы раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, но всё-таки добавила:</p><p>– Запомни, мальчик: есть кости, которые нужно носить на себе, при себе или, – тут она хмыкнула, очевидно, шутя, – в себе. Некоторым – место в земле. А есть кости, мальчик, которые любят Солнце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>